Thrashing Waves
by Rosetta-Mist
Summary: Will Turner Love Story. Request for Donorc5. Amaya is thrown into a world of Pirates. Modern Character in world of pirates. Movies don't exist/knows nothing of them. How is she going to survive on her own? Will she receive any help? Join us in her adventure. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1: The Hurricane

Chapter 1: The Hurricane

I was laying on the deck, sunbathing with my sister beside me, her music blasting in the headphones. "Looks like a storm is coming, Amaya." I blinked and shielded my eyes to see my mother coming over, holding her hat on her head. "I think we should all head inside. The Captain also says that it will be for the best." I nodded and began to gather our stuff up, seeing that everyone else had already gotten inside. We were waiting in the room, swaying as the ship was rocked with the waves, just letting us know how powerful the storm was. "Oh no, I forgot my necklace." I mumbled to myself, knowing if my mom knew, she would never let me go get it.

I knew I couldn't leave it to be forever lost and ducked out while my sister was looking out the window and my mom was in the bathroom. I had to hold onto the bar to keep from falling over as I made my way back to the deck where we were laying. I opened the door and saw the raging storm, the crew had secured everything and I saw our chairs and took off running, feeling the rain pound my face and arms. It was like needles as I continued to make my way. I slipped and slid to the railing, grabbing hold. "Damnit." I finally got to my chair and the table was empty. "Oh no. I can't have lost it. Where is it?" I spoke to myself, my eyes searching for the necklace.

I caught a flash of lightning light up the deck and I saw my necklace sliding toward the side, about to go over and truly be lost. I shouted as I dove at it, closing my hand around it right before it went off. I grabbed the guard at the last second, happy that I kept up with my training and had the strength to keep my grip and not go over myself. I heard shouts and turned to see crew members waving and my mom trying to get to me. "I'm coming!" I shouted back and got up, feeling my legs push my body forward as I stumbled my way back to the doors. My mom embraced me and then scolded me for going out in a storm like this. "How could you be so stupid? What could be so important?"

I held up the necklace and she sighed and shook her head. "Amaya, I understand how much you care about your father, but this is too far. You could've been killed. Please don't act so reckless again." they took me back to our room and I fastened my necklace back on, swearing to never take it off again. We stayed for hours, the storm was getting worse and I was beginning to get a bit scared for us. "This is the Captain, we are getting caught up in a bad storm, please remain in your rooms and bare with us as we continue. I will let you know when it is safe to leave."

I felt like the ship was going to flip over as we rocked hard back and forth. I looked out of the window and my eyes went wide as I saw it wasn't a storm…it was a hurricane. I began to breathe quickly as I sank to the floor, what were we going to do now? A hurricane so much different and worse from a storm. There was a jolt as the ship crashed into something and I rolled forward, gripping the wall. "Mom? Bianca?" I called out, trying to make sure they were alright. The door swung open and they fell in, both knocked out.

"Oh god, I'm coming!" I said and let go to try to get to them and another jolt sent me sliding into the hall, crashing into the wall and sending a sharp pain down my spine. "Fuck!" I groaned and tried to get back to the room, but the ship rolled me down and away from my family. I slammed into a window, breaking it and slicing my arm, crying out in pain. I felt a suction pulling me toward the window, the force I couldn't stop as I was jerked out the broken window and into the storm. I hit the water hard and sank into the depths, unable to swim back to the surface.

I tried to swim, I fought with everything I had, yet I lost my breathe and my vision blurred as I lost conciseness. **She doesn't know this is happening, she is passed out** As I sank my necklace lit up in a light so bright and I wasn't aware of what was happening. There was a vortex appearing as my necklace began to pull me down to it. Within a second there was another flash of lightning and the water pulled me into the vortex at last and I was transported to a different world.

*Will's POV*

I still held the letter tight in my hands, unable to see what really had happened to Elizabeth and myself. The love was so true, seemed so real, how could she leave me for Jack?

"Dear Will,

Forgive me for this but there is no easy way to break this to you. You have been gone for ten years and I was alone, Jack was there for me, comforted me. I didn't even realize that I had fallen for him until it was too late. He makes me feel so special and I see that we weren't meant to be as we thought. He is the only one for me and I hope you don't hold it against us as we didn't plan this. I do hope you find your soul mate as I have found mine. Goodbye forever Will,

Elizabeth Swan-Sparrow."

I growled and tore it into tiny pieces, letting the wind blow it away in my fury. I couldn't bare to stay in the house where Elizabeth and I had planned to spend our lives together, where she probably lived with Jack until they ran away together. I ran out and down to the beach, seeing the Dutchman floating in the sunlight, my one day on land for the next ten years. There was truly nothing left on the land for me, only the sea was there for me. I started for the long boat that I rowed over in when I heard a splash. I glanced to the side and saw something floating just off shore.

I realized it was a woman and took off running, diving into the water to save her. She was oddly dressed as I grabbed her arm and began to pull her to shore. She wasn't breathing as I laid her on the beach, her long dark hair covering her face. I pushed it out of the way and paused for a moment, seeing a beautiful face, as if she was sleeping. I shook myself and placed my ear to her chest and when I couldn't hear a heartbeat, I began to press on her, trying to force the water from her lungs. After a moment, she coughed and rolled over, allowing the water to escape.

*Amaya POV*

I felt life back into my body as pressure was applied to my chest, forcing the water from my body as I gagged and coughed, rolling onto my side. I blinked and gasped for air, feeling so relieved that I was still alive. "Are you alright?" I realized I wasn't alone and I looked for the owner of the voice, seeing a strangely dressed man soaking wet hovering over me. "W-what…" I began, but couldn't get passed his clothing, he looked like he came from a costume party…he was dressed exactly like a pirate. "What is your name?" he asked and his voice was soft and gentle, he was also taking me in careful, his eyes giving away that he was surprised by my own clothing.

"I'm Amaya…" I breathed out and sat up, making him sit back on his knees and giving me a little space. "Amaya…that's beautiful." he smiled and I blinked, unsure of what to think of this man staring at me. "Who are you?" I asked and he shook his head, apologizing for not introducing himself. "I'm Will Turner." he assisted me in stand up as I tried to get the sand off my outfit. "Where are you from?" he asked and I saw a huge pirate ship in the distance, but not the ship I came from. "Uh…where's my family?" I asked and he looked around, realizing that I was completely alone. "Let's get you dry and we will figure that out…alright?" he offered his hand and I took it, feeling so unsure of this place and what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

Chapter 2: A New World

*Amaya POV*

The strange man led the way to a small cottage like house over the hill as I looked around and saw no cars, no buildings, nothing from the world I was from. He pulled a dusty chair from the table and I noticed the entire home was covered in dust, as if it hasn't been lived in for a while. I sat down as he went to get started on a fire, I glanced around for a light switch or something because it was so dark, but I only saw windows for sunlight and candles. I sat down in the chair and waited for him to light the fire, when it finally lit and was building up, he turned to me.

"If you give me a moment, I believe there is some clothes that will fit you in the other room…if she left anything." I barely heard the last part, as he walked away and shut the door. I got up, going to the fire to feel the warmth, it was nice, I jumped when Will returned and held out a dress to me. It looked like something from another time….just like he did. "Thanks." I took it and he motioned to the room again, "You can change in there if you want." I closed the door quietly and took a look around, seeing drawers open and emptiness everywhere. I wondered what had happened here as I slipped out of my clothes and pulled the dress on, realizing that it had a corset.

I cracked the door and saw Will staring into the fire, his eyes burning more fierce than the flames. "Um…Will?" he shook his head and turned to me. "Yes?" "I know this might seem odd to you…but I have never worn a corset before and have no idea how to do it." his eyes went a bit wide, but he smiled and came over to the door. "If you want to turn around first, I can wait." "It's alright, come in." he did and paused when he saw me, but quickly moved over and began to lace up the strings. I caught my breath as he tightened it and finally it was done. "I'll be right outside, there's a small shed with some supplies in it. I will return."

He didn't give me a chance to say anything before he hurried outside, as if he couldn't stand to be in this house…or near me. I continued to look around and found a broken frame on the floor, I scooped it up and saw a torn photo, well it was more like a painting. The woman in it was beautiful, her smile was bright and shown she was happy. I was so distracted by the photo that I didn't hear Will come back, let alone grab my arm and turn me around. "Why didn't you say you were injured?" I blinked and followed his stare and remembered the window smashing and slicing into my arm. "Oh, right. I had forgotten." he sat me at the table and went into a room, grabbing some cleanish looking bandages.

Even though I was a bit worried about the health issues, I allowed him to wrap the wound, his hands were rough, but they felt nice on my skin. When he was finished, I cleared my throat and stood up. "I need to go, I have to find my family." "I will help you today, but only today." I was confused by his words, he seemed so nice, but would only help me for one day? I shrugged and started outside, with his footsteps following me. "So where am I actually?" "I am assuming far from home as you look nothing like women around here." he smiled as we continued back to the beach, my eyes searched for the ship, or any other person.

"What happened when you went into the water? What is the last thing you remember?" I rubbed my arm where the bandage was, looking out into the water. "There was a storm, we had stayed in the room. The door opened and my mother and sister fell out, both unconscious. I tried to get to them, the ship rocked and I fell into the hall. It did it again, I hit something…a window. That's how I cut my arm. The wind and pressure pulled me through the window, sending me into the ocean. I tried to get to the surface, I couldn't take the pressure forcing my body down…it hurt so much, my lungs were aching-" I cut off, reliving the moment before I passed out, feeling like I was dying.

Will took me into his arms, soothing me softly. "Hey, it's over. Calm down. You are safe." I opened my eyes, peering over his shoulder into the mid-day sun. "I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about it anymore." he nodded and released me, motioning for me to lead the way. We walked for a while in silence, it wasn't awkward though, but I did feel like he wanted to talk to me, but didn't want to push himself onto me. I heard his footsteps falling behind and when I turned around, he was a few feet behind me, completely stopped. "I can't go any further. I must return to my ship before sunset." I could barely see his ship in the distance that we had walked.

"Why?" he shifted his eyes away from me, his face showing that he truly didn't want to tell me. I shook my head, deciding that since he didn't push me to talk about something I didn't want to, I would do the same for him. "Nevermind, I understand. You can go back to your ship, I will find them on my own. Thank you for helping me while you could." I stuck out my hand to him, giving him time to shake it in goodbye. "Hey, while you are sailing around, will you try to look for my family too? Give me your number that way you can call me if you find anything." he cocked his head to the side, completely confused by what I was saying.

"Call you? How?" "With your phone, of course." he still looked confused and I held up two fingers like a pretend phone. "You know what I'm talking about right?" "Uh, no. are you sure you didn't hit your head too?" I blinked and took everything in. There was no lights, no towers for power, no cars, nothing that gave away what time I was in, which apparently wasn't my own. "Will, can you tell me the date?" "It is the 17th of July." "What year Will?!" I urged him to tell me, closing the distance between us. "1752." I took a step back, taken back by his words. I was so far from my time, there was no possible way that I was in the 18th century. Time travel wasn't even invented, it was only for stories and movies and stuff.

He seemed to take in just how shocked I was, waiting for me to speak first. "I'm in the year…1752...seriously?" I kept shaking my head, unsure if I could even believe him as I just met him. "Are you well?" "No, there is no way possible that I could be here, in this time. I'm not supposed to be here. I don't understand." he looked back toward his ship before sighing. "There may be someone you can speak with about your troubles…if you wanted." I looked at him, he was still attempting to help me, even though we barely knew each other. He continued, motioning for me to follow him as he began to walk back toward the house and ship.

"There is a woman, who knows things impossible to know. She has guided us before. She is a goddess, bound in human form. She was released, but it took the lords years to bind her again. Her home is right off shore of an island, it will take us two days to get there, but it is your best chance at understanding why you are here." I smiled, thankful that I met a kind man instead of a robber or rapist. He helped me into the boat and began to row us over to the ship waiting for us. He climbed up first, telling me to follow and he would make sure I was safe. "Welcome Captain!" "Back so soon?" I peeked up, seeing several men greeting Will as he climbed aboard.

"Come on up." he called to me and I heard a lot of jeers and looks as I climbed over, taking Will's hand for assistance so I didn't fall and show these men everything under my dress. "Will, you've returned. How is Elizabeth?" I felt Will squeeze my hand as a tall man stepped forward, looking very similar to Will. His eyes widened when he saw me. "Who's this? William, you know that her kind are not allowed on the Dutchman." Will dismissed the rest of the men and took the one man to the side. "I know, she just needs passage to see Tia Dalma, she needs help." "What does Elizabeth have to say about this? I'm sure the woman could find another way to get there."

Will whispered into the man's ear and I could tell it wasn't good news by the look on the man's face. He nodded to Will once before taking his place at the wheel. "We're setting sail boys! To your posts!" the man shouted so everyone heard him and went to their business. I turned to Will, who was rubbing his face. "Come on, I'll let you stay in my quarters, unless you would rather sleep with the crew?" I shook my head and followed him into a spacious room with a couch and bed and table. "Who's Elizabeth?" I asked when we were alone and trapped in the room together. "She isn't important." he snapped and went to looking at some charts on the table.

I went to the table also and placed my hands on it, making him look at me. "Will, I can see how that man reacted and I can see the pain and anger flicker across your face when anyone says her name. I'm just curious. You have been so nice to me that I would like to return the favor and be there if you need me to." his eyes went soft and he let out a heavy sigh. "It's difficult to talk about." he sat down in a chair and I followed suit. "I understand how that is. But I am here if you would like to talk." he nodded and looked around, before finally speaking. "Elizabeth is…was my wife. I can only be on land for one day every ten years. Today was that day, but she was gone. She left me a note saying she fell in love with a friend of ours and left me. I thought she was my soul mate and yet here I am completely alone. I swore my love to her and she broke me into nothing."

I took it in and went around the table, touching his shoulder. "You are not alone, Will. You are a Captain of a ship with a crew that does everything for you. You have a lot of people that are here for you. I may not know you very well but I am also here." his eyes stared deeply into mine and he patted my hand with his. "I thank you Amaya, truly. You just don't understand." he pushed my hand off gently, sighing and going back to his maps. I tossed my hands up in defeat and plopped down on the couch. "You are infuriating. Just so you know. I'm going to bed." I pulled a cover off the back of the couch and turned away from his stare.

**In Dream**

I gasped for air as I lifted my head above the water, opening my eyes to see the dark sky looming over me. A wave hit me and rolled me back under the water, making me cough and struggle to get back up. I saw lightning flash across the sky and light up the ship as it was going down. "NO!" I screamed and began to attempting to swim toward them, praying my family got out safe. I saw several people escaping and swimming for their lives, struggling more than I was. 'Please let them be okay' I thought to myself as I continued forward, ignoring the aches and pains in my body. I passed by people seeing if they were alright and helping those who needed it. The lifeboats on the ships were floating as the ship went down and I was telling people to get into them, helping who they could.

"Bianca! Mom!" I shouted as I took a breather holding on to the side of a boat. I saw someone waving at me and I dove toward them, swimming as quickly as possible. I was smiling as I realized that it was my sister and mother, they were both alright. I grabbed a hold of their hands and pulled them both into a hug. "I'm so happy you two are safe!" I realized they weren't hugging me back. When I looked a second time, Bianca's eyes were already glassed over, she was dead. I look at my mom, who was struggling to breathe. "Mom? What's wrong?" she lifted her hand and I saw the blood coming from her stomach. "I-it's too m-much." she went to speak again, but coughed and faded away too.

I screamed out in anguish as my family completely left me alone, trying to save their bodies before they sank into the dark sea, lost forever. I was dragged under by their weight and knew I wouldn't be able to save them…but I would die with them. "Amaya…my daughter…let go…" I blinked and struggled to see in the darkness, my eyes already burning from the salt water. 'Who is it?' I thought to myself, still trying to get their bodies to the surface. "Amaya…let them go…please…" I recognized the voice and lost my breath gasping and dropping their bodies as I needed air. When I broke the surface, I looked around, it was his voice, my father! "Father!?" I shouted, trying to see him as his voice was so close. I was alone, floating in the sea as my family was gone and I realized the lifeboats had left, the ship was sank…I truly was undeniably alone.


	3. Chapter 3: The Flag and The Past

Chapter 3: The Flag and The Past

Will woke me with a gentle shake in the morning and I was happy to be rid of the dream that plagued me last night. I groaned and held my head, feeling the pain racing through out it. "Amaya, How are you feeling today?" "Terrible, had a bad dream all night. It felt so real, I had begun to think that this was the dream." he went to speak but a knock came and the door was opened to reveal the man that was familiar to Will, they had to be related. "Captain, there's a ship coming up behind us, fairly quickly." "Colors?" "You need to see." we both jumped up and ran to the deck, looking behind and seeing a huge ship steering directly toward us, coming at full speed.

I looked at the flag flying from the ship's mast, as my eyes took it in, I felt a chill down my spine. It was my father's family's crest, two Kali sticks in a X position, a strike of lightning directly down the middle with the gems like my necklace connecting it all in a circle. I lost my breath as Will stared at the ship also. "I've never seen that flag before. Is there a new pirate attempting to rule the seas by taking down the Dutchman?" He asked, but his crew was just as confused. "I've seen that before…" I mumbled and Will turned to me. "Who is it?" I never removed my eyes from the flag as I spoke, "It's the crest of my father…who has been missing for years."

"Do they seem to be readying for an attack?" Will asked and the man shook his head. "There is nothing that I can tell from this distance, but they are gaining on us." "Please, let me see if it is really my father. He disappeared on my family and we have long thought him to be dead. If it is him, I must see him. Will, please!" I tore my eyes from the ship to look at Will, who was torn himself. "Captain?" he shook his head and told the crew to prepare for a fight if it came to it. "I am putting my trust into you Amaya, if this is a trick, you will be the first to die." Will said, although I couldn't see the threat reach his eyes, it was as if it was only for the crew to make him seem like a strong powerful captain.

As we halted our ship and waited for the other to reach us, I found myself twitching and my body all jittery. It stopped directly beside us and a man swung over on a rope, landing before us. Will had his sword at the ready, with his crew ready to fight also. I held my breath as the man stood tall and faced us. He wasn't my father…but he seemed to recognize me as he stopped before he could speak. "Who are you and why are you following my ship?" Will stepped forward, seeing that it wasn't who I thought and blocked the man from seeing me. "Hand the girl over. She isn't dead nor dying, therefore she doesn't belong on the Dutchman."

"The girl remains of her own free will. She is here by choice, not force. However I am prepared to protect her from the likes of someone like you who wishes to take her by force. You cannot have her!" I was surprised by his determination at my protection, he didn't know me at all. I peeked around him and saw the man still staring at me. "Who are you?" I asked him and Will glanced at me, but remained on guard. "I am the first mate of the ship behind me. Our Captain wishes to speak with you. If you are here by force, we are here to rescue you, if you are here of your own choice as the young man says, please accompany me to meet my Captain."

I was curious as to if it was truly my family's crest, and if it was possible for my father to be on the ship. But I met Will's eyes and felt worried that I wouldn't be able to see him again if I left the Dutchman. I was so confused and Will turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "If you want to go, I will not stop you. But I also cannot protect you if you leave the Dutchman." "Will, will you accompany me? I will feel safer if you are with me." he turned to the man behind me and then nodded. "I cannot remain for long. Once I feel you are safe, I must return to my own ship." I nodded and smiled, feeling braver now that I wouldn't be going alone.

The crew slid a board across, connecting the ships and we started the trek across, following the man. "This way." he said and waved his hand toward the Captain's Quarters. I paused before the door, my hand right over the knob. "Amaya?" I felt Will's hand on mine and his smile was giving me more confidence as we turned together and the door swung open. I swear my heart would burst from my chest with every step I took inside, my eyes searching every inch of the room for signs of movement. "Hello. Who have you brought with you?" I lost my breath as he spoke, stepping forward from the shadows and leaning against a post.

"I am Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Captain Turner. And what is your name?" "I am-" "Father!" I shouted and threw myself at him, he caught me and wrapped me into his embrace. "Amaya!" Will called and stepped forward, but I smiled and shook my head. "This is my father, I've finally found you. Everyone else gave up, said you were dead. I knew that it was true, I always kept hope that you were out here somewhere!" I felt tears coming down my face and I couldn't care one bit as I found my father after years of him being gone. He pulled me off of his chest and held me at arm's length. "Amaya, was it? I am sorry but I believe you are confused. I have no children. You are wrong."

"Dad, please. I am your daughter. You taught me everything I know. I have been so lost without you. Don't tell me you have forgotten me. Please don't." he released me and took a step back, making me worried. "I am the Captain of this ship, my name is Danvers, Scott Danvers. I have said before, I do not have children and I do not know you." I sniffled and took a step back, making Will grab my shoulder and put himself beside me. "Then why did you wish to speak with her? If you truly don't know this woman, then why chase my ship down and try to take her?" The man chuckled and took off his hat. "Ahh, it's been years since I've seen such fire and passion in a Captain. I was beginning to feel as if there was no more of our kind left."

"Captain Danvers, you did not answer my question." "Captain Turner, no harm will come to the girl. I was told that the Dutchman held a beauty on it and I have been searching for a woman to become my wife." I recoiled from his words, I swear on my life that the man speaking is my father! I shivered and Will noticed that I wasn't happy anymore. "Well, as you can clearly see by her face, she does not wish to become your wife. So she will be returning with me, good day Captain." he took a step back, tugging me with him. "Amaya, let's go." the man laughed again and followed us out. "Don't worry Captain Turner, I am a patient man and will allow her to remain with you. I couldn't think of a better ship to have her on except my own. Feel free to run with her, but know this. If I desire her, she will be mine."

Will held his sword ready for battle as we backed to the board and he sent me back first, keeping his eyes on the Captain every step. When we were back on the Dutchman, Danvers laughed again and kicked the board into the sea. "Amaya, my beautiful darling. You will become mine in the near future, I swear it!" He called out as we set off again, I felt chilled to the bone as Will sat me on the stairs. "Make haste, get us far away from here. To Tia Dalma." he ordered once we were out of ear shot of the other ship. He turned to me and knelt in front of me. "Are you alright?" I shook my head and wiped my tears away. "I swear it was him. It looked exactly like him. He is my father, he has to be." I felt his hand on my knee and his eyes were soft. "I am sorry it wasn't as you thought. However I have no plan on letting him get his hands on you. I swear it."


	4. Chapter 4: Tia Dalma

Chapter 4: Tia Dalma

I stayed in Will's Quarters for our journey, keeping to myself and he was distance also. He left me to my thoughts every day, only returning to sleep. I was curled up onto the couch, feeling like crying again after the same nightmare when I felt arms slip around me. "Do not fear. I'll stay with you to make sure you sleep sound. I will not do anything but hold you." Will's tone was soft and I could hear the worry for me in it. I allowed him to hold me as I tried to sleep again. And for the first night since I was here, I had no dreams…but more importantly no nightmares. When I woke, I turned and saw Will's sleeping face, he looked younger, more boyish as he slept.

I reached out to touch his cheek, feeling the stubble on it when his eyes opened and we were staring at each other. "Sorry.." I whispered and he yawned, releasing his hold on me. "It's alright. I'll leave you be." he went to get up but I grabbed his shirt and held him to me. "Don't go…not yet." he seemed hesitant, but nodded and settled back beside me. "Will, you have been good to me. I thank you for that. I'm sorry if I have caused you trouble." Shaking his head, he smiled. "You are no trouble. I only wish I could protect you better." "What do you mean?" he looked down and bit his lip. I felt a small jolt run through me and I realized that I wanted to bite his lip. I felt my cheeks getting hot and sat up quickly, making him roll off the couch and hit the ground.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Will." he chuckled and rubbed his head. "I guess that is one way to get up." he stood up and turned away from me, hearing someone at the door. "Come in." it was the same man from before, I swear they had to be related. "Captain, we are nearly there. Be but another hour." he dismissed him and turned back to me. "Amaya, I need to tell you that when we get to Tia Dalma's, I cannot go with you. I will send my first mate though." "Why can't you come?" "As Captain of the Dutchman, I cannot set foot on land…one day every ten years. That was the day I met you." I blinked and realized that he was being serious. Then I remembered that he had already told me that, I just didn't believe him. "So that man is going to guide me while on land?" Will nodded and explained that the man was his father, confirming that they were related as I thought. "He will guard you with his life…"

I could hear the resentment in his voice, as if he was angry that he couldn't protect me himself. "Will, you are doing too much for me." I placed my hand on his, making him look at me. "I can never thank you enough for everything you have done for me." I kissed his cheek and realized that the simple thing for me seemed different in this time. "Oh sorry, I forget where I am sometimes, I forget how different this is to what I am used to." he sat me down on the couch and joined me. "Tell me what that means to you." he gestured to his cheek and where I had kissed him. "Well, it can mean a bunch of different things. But the way I meant it was somewhat of a thank you for everything you've done so far. I hope you didn't take it the wrong way."

"Amaya, can you tell me more about where you are from?" I blinked, should I tell him, would it change anything? I shrugged and realized I didn't care, if my family was really gone as my nightmares led me to believe, what did it matter what I told Will. I used the last hour we had telling him about my whole world. I could see his surprise and utter disbelief in a lot of it. "So woman freely dress like you were when we met?" "Well that was a swim suit, but we never wear anything like I'm wearing now. Let's see if I have it." I looked and found my phone and sighed when I realized I wouldn't have service. "Maybe I can just show you pictures." I clicked on the app and pulled up a pic of me and my sister in shorts and tanks. "Here, see. This is normal summer clothing for girls in my world."

He took the phone in his hands and stared hard at the photo. "No wonder you didn't mind me coming in to lace you up, you let all men see you in such clothing?" I snickered and sighed. "Times are really different. Let's see." I continued showing him the pictures on my phone when I realized. "Hey Will, will you take a picture with me?" he cocked his head to the side and I shook my head, pulling him close to me. "Get like this, here, wrap your arm around me so we can both get in it. See?" I turned the camera so he could see us in the phone and his face was priceless. "Just smile Will, it's easy." Once he finally got over it and smiled, I snapped the picture and giggled at it.

"Oh no!" I said and watched as my phone went black and died completely. "What happened to the pictures?" "My phone died. It has no power anymore. Even if I had my charger, it wouldn't do any good here." I slipped it back into my dress pocket and there came a knock. "We're here Captain." I got up and followed Will out onto the deck and over to the ladder, the boat was already waiting below with his father in it. "Amaya, Tia Dalma will help you I'm sure. If you do decide to not return to the ship, just tell my father and I will understand. I am glad I could have met you and I hope you find what you are searching for." he leaned over and kissed my cheek as I did earlier and helped me over the side.

I allowed Mr. Turner to row me to shore and anchor the boat before we started through the woods. "Have you been told of Elizabeth?" I nodded and he seemed surprised. "Will told me." "What else has William told you?" "A lot, we have talked a good bit over these past few days. What does it matter what he tells me?" "William has a good heart, he is my son and I don't want to see him hurt again, Elizabeth was his life. He is hurt right now and I don't want anyone taking advantaged of him." I stopped and faced him. "Are you saying I've taken advantage of Will? I didn't make him help me." "But he is gentle and caring in nature." I scoffed and turned away from him, "If you are going to insult me and say that I'm only trouble for Will, go back to the ship and I'll figure it out myself."

He caught up and sighed, "Forgive me, Amaya, I am his father. I worry for him." "I understand that, but it is wrong to assume things about people you don't know. That is just rude." we didn't speak the rest of the trip and I found him leading me to a deep swamp with a little house right above the water. "I will wait out here for you. She is waiting inside for you I'm sure." he sat on the small dock and looked out at the water. I sighed and opened the door, smelling incense and hearing small animal noises. "Tia Dalma?" I called out, looking for the person I was sent to speak with. "Amaya, my sweet. Join me." I followed the voice and saw a dark skinned woman with a beauty all her own waiting for me at the table.

I slowly sat down, feeling uneasy at the house of hers, it seems like a place that a murder would happen and no one would ever find the body. "How do you know my name?" I asked and she smiled, letting out a small giggle. "I've been awaiting your visit for days now…" I nodded and she leaned down, grabbing a small box from under the table. "'Dis is for you." I took it from her, our fingers grazing and I was surprised by the shock I felt. "Sorry." I mumbled, but was drawn into staring at the box in my hands. "Open it." I undid the clasp and slowly lifted the lid, scared at what she might have it in, but determined to figure out what exactly has happened to me and why I am in the past.

There was a cloth in the box, along with a few other items. I picked up the twig like item and turned it over in my hand, feeling what it was made of. I let out a gasp as it grew into a large staff. "'Tis is true. You be the one." Tia Dalma commented as I took it in with my eyes. It was beautiful, such detailed designs on it and I could tell it was a weapon now. My father had trained me with something similar growing up…before he disappeared. I sat it to the side and pulled out the cloth, it was simple enough but I could feel power coming from it. "What do I do with this?" I asked her, thinking she must have the answers since she gave me the box.

"Keep on you all 'da time. It protect you. Close to yous heart." I nodded and slipped it into my bosom right next to my heart, but out of sight. If it was supposed to protect me, I better not let anyone get their hands on it. "Why is this stuff for me?" "Your father give me this. Tell me 'Wait for Amaya.' so I do. Your father a great man. He needs your help." I leaned closer. "I thought I found him. But he says he doesn't know me. Wants to marry me. Has something happened to him?" her eyes went darker it seemed as she sat back with a huff and nodded. "Be a curse upon him. Dark and deadly. He needs to be released otherwise…no more." I let out a shaky breath and grabbed the staff in response.

Her smile was back as she watched how I responded to the staff. "Good…you rely on it already. It be powerful only to you. No one dare take it from you. It will always return, your soul be pure and unmovable. Many powers unknown to everyone 'cept you. Unlocking it will cause danger to enemies." "Can you show me how to unlock it?" She shook her head. "Meant for you it is. No use to anyone else." I leaned back and looked around. "What happened to him Tia Dalma? How do I release him of this curse and get my father back?" "He be changed, taken over by a soul older any seen before. Curse keeps him from being hims true self. His memory locked away 'til freed of 'da curse."

"Tell me what I have to do to rid him of the curse. I'll do whatever it takes." "Good. Strong will and stronger heart. Two items be needed. You have one already, it's no use without the other though. Need yous father's journal. When he came to me after being here, he tells me he lost it. Then the curse take him over not long after. Yous two, you don't belong here, not right. Balance is upset and tries to rebalance. That be the cause of the curse. The items protect the bearer. When he lose it, the curse was let in." "So what do I already have? I haven't been affected by the curse and I've been here for a few days." she ran her hand across her neck and motioned for me to do the same. My fingers met my necklace. "This?" "It be powerful too. Protects you. Never lose it Amaya."


	5. Chapter 5: The Quest Begins

Chapter 5: The Quest Begins

I dressed in an outfit that Tia Dalma said my father left for me and it didn't have a corset so it wasn't difficult to put on. It did button up in the front but it was simple. It was white mostly, with the button part fastening a black top layer. It showed nothing of my bosom, which made me happy that the cloth was protected and wouldn't slip out on accident. But unhappy that I felt so covered, I wasn't used to it. But it was light and moved easy with me and was cool in the hot air. I slipped into the thigh high black boots and laced them up before bidding Tia Dalma farewell and heading outside.

Will's father was still in the same spot, even though I was inside for a good couple hours. He turned and saw I was outside and I saw his surprise as he took me in, my new outfit was very different from Elizabeth's dress that I was wearing before. "Are you returning to the ship with me. Or are you going alone?" "I need to talk to Will. If possible I have another favor to ask of him. Even though I shouldn't. I'm not his problem. And I shouldn't put my own onto him like I do. However, I know no one else to ask." he nodded and got up, starting the trek back to the ship. I slipped the staff into my boots, it snapped into two sticks naturally and I felt safer already.

As we walked, I pulled my hair into a long ponytail, the outfit kept me cool, but my hair was making me hot and kept getting hung on branches. Mr. Turner never spoke another word as we journeyed back, seeming to want to get away from me, but I was unsure why. I climbed into the row boat and allowed him to row us back. He let me go first as I made the climb. "Amaya?" I heard Will's voice as I climbed, he was excited that I was back by his tone. I took his hand and he helped me over before realizing that I was changed. he took a step back and stared wide-eyed for a minute or two.

When he still didn't speak, I figured he may be stunned and gave him a wave in his face. "Earth to Will?" he shook his head and motioned for me to go to his Quarter's. "I assume we need to speak?" I nodded and walked into his cabin. When we were alone I could feel his eyes on me and I felt my cheeks getting warm. His stare made me feel flutters in my stomach. "What did Tia Dalma have to tell you? Any useful information?" I sat down and patted beside me. "There is so much I need to tell you Will." and I did, everything that Tia Dalma told me, I told Will. I felt it was alright and that I could trust him completely. "So that man was your father? He just does not know it because of a curse."

"Yes, it's unbelievable, but apparently we don't belong in this time, which I believe. The balance is upset and to fix it, a curse is placed on us to remove all memories of our real selves and are replaced with a soul that fits into this world." "Then why are you still yourself? You still have your memories." "Because of this. My necklace protects me from the curse. My father had a journal that protected him, but when he lost it, the curse took him." Will eyed my necklace and nodded. "Then please, never take your necklace off, never let anyone have it. I don't want to lose you." I realized what he said and cleared my throat, feeling a bit awkward.

"Forgive me, I mean you don't want to lose yourself. Like your father." he got up and began to pace. "Amaya, what do you need of me?" "I know nothing of this world, I wouldn't know where to look for my father's journal. I need it to break the curse on him. I also have no way to get around in this world." "I do…I see." he continued to pace and he began to rub his hand through his hair. "Will, if you can't do it, I understand. I have asked too much of you anyways." "I can help you…it's just…I'm bound to ferry the dead souls to the other side. It is the duty of the Captain of the Dutchman."

"Tia Dalma said something about that. She gave me this to give you." I pulled the locket out of my pocket and placed it in his hand. "She has blessed it to give you a year free of your duty. You still can't go on land but you can help me. She says I need your assistance more at the moment. The balance must be fixed otherwise it may cause dangerous chaos to this world." he stared at the locket, realizing that he was his own Captain again, he could do as he pleased for a whole year before returning to the other side for the next ten years. "Amaya, I will help you. It will be an honor. Where are we headed?" "I have no idea. Tia Dalma said that there was a way for me to 'find what my heart desires', but she wouldn't tell me what."

Will let out a groan and sank onto the couch. "I know what we need. It is a compass. It leads the holder to whatever they want." "Where is it?" "Jack has it." I blinked, the way he said the name with such hate made me know not to ask who Jack was. It had something to do with Elizabeth, I knew it had to. "I'll tell my father where to head us. I will return." I nodded, letting him storm off as he slammed the door behind him. I looked at my necklace as I sat, trying to figure out what power it held to keep the curse from taking me over. I felt the ship moving and slipped it back under my dress.

When Will returned, his face was composed, his emotions hidden as he went to staring at his maps on the table. "You may want to get some fresh air, I need to be alone." I nodded and left him to his thoughts, unsure of exactly what we were sailing toward with his ex-wife and this Jack fellow. I joined Mr. Turner at the wheel as he was the only other crewmember that I was okay with talking to. "Will asked to be alone did he?" he asked when he saw me coming toward him. "Yes, he did. Where are we sailing toward?" "Tortuga. That's where we last heard of Jack." I nodded and looked at the beautiful ocean, blue and the sky was so bright.

I just sat on the stairs and watched the sky change from bright to darker as the hours passed by, it was peaceful just watching the clouds pass by. I yawned and got up, feeling stiff from sitting so long. "I'm going back to Will's room, I'm tired." he looked at me with his head to the side, like he was trying to figure out what I meant. "To answer your question, no we aren't." I walked off without hearing anything else from him. I knocked gently, feeling like I shouldn't interrupt. "It's me Will." I slowly turned the knob and when the door opened I saw Will at the table.

He was sleeping, a bottle of rum in his hand that was completely empty, I sighed and went over to him. "Oh boy, what are we going to do about you?" I spoke to myself as I grabbed a blanket and placed it over his shoulders. "I hope your dreams are better than reality right now. I'm sorry about Elizabeth, I can see how much you care about her." I left him there after pulling the bottle out his grip easily. I slipped under my own blanket and got comfortable on the couch, drifting off into my own dreams.

I woke with the same nightmare plaguing me to see Will still passed out at the table, I shook my head, he was only going to get worse as we got closer to Elizabeth and Jack. I decided to let him sleep in and made my way to the deck. I watched the crew work their jobs and wondered if their was something I could do to help, I felt a bit useless just asking them for all the help I needed without giving any help in return. "Hey, what can I do to help you?" I asked this man that was securing a rope. "Girl, you be no help to us. Go on." he shooed me away and continued to do his duty. I sighed and joined Mr. Turner at the wheel again, feeling a bit sad that they wouldn't allow me to help.

"You really want to help us? Have you ever worked on a ship before?" I shook my head and replied, "I do want to help, but I know nothing of the workings of a ship. I feel like I could learn though, I am quick at that." he thought to himself for a moment before nodding. "I'll help you, with the night crew tonight. So I would get some rest if I was you lass. Be a long night ahead." I hugged him without thinking about it. "Thank you!" I realized that he may not like it and stepped away. "Sorry, I'm really am." he waved it away and I ran down the stairs and back into the room. I wasn't tired but I laid down anyways, hoping I might drift.

I heard a noise and guessed that Will was waking up, hearing a groan from behind me. I didn't say anything, wanting to give him some time to actually wake up and get his head together. He must have thought I was still sleeping as he began to speak to himself. "Elizabeth…Jack…you both will feel my wrath, I swear it." I heard something else too, but couldn't make out what he was saying. I listened to him as he deeply sighed and paced in the room. "Amaya needs the compass though, and I will need to barter with Jack for it. He won't part with it easily." he continued as I shifted my body making he stop talking. "As much as I hate them both…I have promised to help Amaya and I will do whatever she needs me to do." then the door opened and he left, giving me a lot to think about…so much for sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Night Crew

Chapter 6: The Night Crew

I got awoke to Will gently shaking me, not even remembering when I fell asleep. "My father is asking for you." I hopped up, straightening out my clothes and fixing the few stray hairs that had come loose in my slumber. "Thanks, Will. I'll talk to you later. Get some sleep." I waved as I closed the door, leaving him standing there bewildered. I found Mr. Turner at the mast, leaning against it looking bored. "I'm sorry. I'm here now." "About time lass, let's get to work. I'm expecting you to learn quickly." he began to explain the way the ship worked and showed me a few simpler jobs that I could quickly learn. When I had a few chores under my belt, he moved onto the more difficult jobs.

"Pull this, we'll see if you're strong enough." I took the rope in my hands and prepared myself before heaving it as hard as I could, it was difficult but it was going, I was going to break a sweat if I did this all the time. "Now secure it in place." I did as he had shown me earlier and it held, making me smirk. "See, I can do things even if I am a woman." I turned to him, his face didn't give away any emotion. "Yes, very good. Let's move on alright." I sighed and gave up on getting any feedback from him, he kept to himself, I assumed. He ran me through the jobs while the night crew seemed to notice and follow us, watching me to see what I was able to do.

I exhaled deeply and plopped on a barrel, giggling a bit at my own work. "This is amazing. You all have to do so much and no one ever complains." "Captain Turner is good to us that way, saved us from our former curse." a crewmen said and they explained how Davy Jones ran his time as Captain of the Dutchman. I listened to their stories, liking to hear about the life on the seas. "Amaya, I need to speak with you." I jumped at Will's voice and turned to see him dismissing the crew from our break. "What is it Will?" I asked as he sat down on a barrel in front of me. "We need to talk about Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth."

I nodded and prepared for a long explanation, but it didn't seem like Will was ready to tell me just yet. "Will, it's alright if you don't want to talk about it." he growled and kicked a bucket over. "They both just make me so angry. After everything we all went through, everything that happened, they just run off together. I knew he was a no good pirate, but she was mine. She told me she loved me and wanted to marry me, so I did. And look where that got me." I nodded and looked at the dark waters around us. "Well, love is like the sea, it's beautiful and bright and wonderful to behold….but there is a dark side to everything, including love. It can become dangerous and deadly, hurtful and hateful. If two people aren't really meant to be together….it's only a matter of time before it changes for the worse."

I was staring at the sea, watching as it swayed around us and I felt so calm, I always liked water but this was something else. I turned back to Will and his face was completely changed, he was gazing at me with his eyes seemingly burning with desire. I shuddered and stood up, "Sorry, I got distracted. Will, I'm tired, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." I retreated from my spot, but I could still feel his burning gaze on my back as I walked away, I shut the door and sank against it. "What the world was that?" I asked myself and sat for a moment before shaking myself of it and getting up. The way he was looking at me, it was as if he was about to take me for himself and that frightened me a bit. I took a few deep breaths as I got comfortable on the couch and covered myself up, tucking them around me so I would wake up if something happened to them. I was beginning to drift off to sleep when I heard a voice, hushed and angry. "Now look what I've done. She is going to think…" he trailed off as I finally fell into sleep.

**Will POV**

I cursed at myself as I walked past her, seeing her sleeping form on my couch. I fell onto my bed and buried myself in the pillow, trying to get her out of my mind. I inhaled deeply and found myself wishing that I was beside her, inhaling her sweet scent instead of these pillows. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling, there was no way I could sleep, knowing she was so close, so within reach. But the gentleman in me would never dare do anything without her permission…I sighed and thought back to how long it took for Elizabeth to learn I cared for her…because of my gentleman-ness and I groaned, rolling back over.

Amaya was gorgeous and an amazing woman just after a few days with her, I could tell her heart was just as beautiful. As much as I thought of Elizabeth, I found myself comparing her with Amaya, I realized that Elizabeth was a good woman, but her heart was always torn, something was always off with her. Amaya was upfront about everything, she was unafraid of the truth and stood tall in the face of the unknown. She never seemed to falter in her choices and it was that, it was her, everything about her made me fall in love. I never knew I could ever get over Elizabeth but something about Amaya seemed to make Elizabeth just fade from my thoughts, replacing them with herself.

I thought perhaps she could have powers and be a witch, but my mind cleared that quickly, she seemed so lost and helpless when we met, truly unsure of what had happened to her and where she was. Of course it could've been an act, but it didn't seem like something she would do, I could feel myself wanting to me closer to her. I sat up and seen her head at the top of the couch, sleeping soundly. There was something about this woman that made me wish I had met her first, had never set eyes on Elizabeth and had married her instead. I fell back against the bed and sighed deeply, "I am truly insane." I spoke aloud and tried to clear my head of Amaya, but she always seemed to find a way into it, along with my dreams.

**Amaya POV**

Will didn't wake me up the following morning so when I did get up, it was mid-day and already hot. I joined the crew on deck, shielding my eyes from the brightness of the sun. "Amaya, good morning." I was greeted by a few of the crew, feeling a bit like I was part of the crew now. I found Mr. Turner and Will speaking hushed over a map at the table in front of the wheel. I walked up the stairs, making them both look up and quickly roll up the map. "Everything alright?" I asked and Will smiled brightly at me, giving a small hop in my stomach. "Of course, we are right on course and will be in port by nightfall. It's perfect as Jack normally goes the bars and it's a good place to catch him to talk." I noticed that he said nothing of Elizabeth and assumed she was never one to want to be in bars.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, feeling like they were both avoiding the subject of what was going to happen when we made port tonight. "Actually, I need to tell you our plan for tonight." he took my arm softly, his fingers grazing up my sleeve for a moment as we headed down the stairs again. He released me as we stood at the railing, both looking out at the sea. "As you know, I still cannot go onto land for another ten years, my men will join you as you search for Jack. I have told them that my father is in charge while on land and you are to be protected from anything that may go wrong."

I nodded, not really liking the idea of him thinking I can't take care of myself, but allowing it because he couldn't do anything once I was on land. "If you all come across Jack, allow them to do the work and bring him back to the Dutchman, I will talk to him here and we will get the compass. Just don't be reckless and go off on your own alright Amaya." I pursed my lips, but agreed, knowing he wouldn't give up. "I understand Will. What if we find Elizabeth and not Jack? Should we bring her back to the ship?" "No!" his response was shocking and I jumped at his tone. "She is not welcome aboard the Dutchman and you needn't go near her if you do find her instead. Our only goal is to find and bring Jack to the ship. He has the compass and he is the one we have to deal with."


	7. Chapter 7: A Change In The Plan

Chapter 7: A Change In The Plan

When we made port, I could already smell the booze and stench of urine and unwashed people from the docks. "Remember the plan Amaya." Will reminded me as the crew was already departing. "Will, relax, I will remember. Only find Jack, bring him back, No Elizabeth." I knew my tone was a bit annoyed, but it bothered me that he was so overprotective and everything. It wasn't as if we were together or anything, he's just helping me out. He sighed and nodded, sensing my annoyance probably. "I just want to make sure you come back safely. I have swore to protect you and I'm cursed and unable to. It infuriates me to no end. Forgive me for acting as if I was more than your friend." I blinked and realized that he pretty much read my mind.

As I walked down the ramp, I thought to myself that maybe my face gives away all my emotions and thoughts. I wasn't one to hide them but still, being that readable isn't going to work if I'm trying to get Jack back to the Dutchman if he doesn't want to go. I followed after the crew, Will's father stayed close to me, his eyes flashing around on guard. "This isn't going to work you know." I breathed to him and he stopped, letting the others get a bit ahead. "What you mean?" "We are traveling like a group on a mission, Jack is going to see us a mile away and disappear. The crew needs to act like we are just making port and they need to have a good time, but still be looking for Jack." he thought to himself for a moment, then nodded. "I'll tell them, stay right here Amaya."

He jogged off and I realized something myself, if Jack was anything like the crew and Will had told me, I would be better off meeting him alone, without any other man with me. Maybe I could lure him back like any other woman would. Before I even realized what I was thinking, my body was moving down a pathway. I walked around, searching for the loudest party noise, most likely that would be where he would be, according to Will. I found the tavern and walked inside, coughing a bit at the smoke and heavy air. I made my way through the crowd over to an empty table and sat down. "What you having?" a barmaid asked and I asked for a bottle of Rum, Jack was known to have a weakness for that.

Thankfully Will's father gave me some money in case I needed to buy anything, I gave the maid more than it was, but she didn't complain but nodded and smiled. I poured a glass and tried to take a swig, but it was so strong and tasted awful. I sighed, there was no way that I could drink this stuff, but I had to, to fit in with the crowd and not draw attention to myself. I forced the liquid down once and gave myself a small shake at the taste again. "Mighty strong for a young lass like yourself." I looked up and saw a man peering down at me…well more like down at my chest. "What's your name girly?" he asked, inviting himself to sit with me before rubbing his leg up against mine. I kicked it away and told him, "I'm not that kind of woman. Do not take me for one."

"Aww, come on now lass, don't be like that. I'm just being friendly." "Too friendly for my liking." I snapped back and kicked his leg again as he attempting to rub it against me once more. "Alright now girl, I don't like your attitude. So be a good girl and come sit on my lap. I need a good luck charm for my card game in a minute." his hand reached out at my arm and I smacked it away. That seemed to be the final straw for him and he took my wrist in his grip, refusing to let go. "Seems you need a lesson on how a girl acts. Don't worry, I'll show you." his breath was hot and nasty on my face as he growled at me. I began to lean down to reach for my weapon, but another hand grabbed the man's and made him release me. "Now, that's not very nice. I believe this woman has said no."

The man was tall and had a bit of a funny way of walking and talking, I assumed this was Jack as the other man grumbled and walked off. "Stupid whore anyways." I heard and had to grit my teeth from going after him myself. The rescuer turned to me with a suave smirk and sat at the table with me. "What's your name love?" "Am-" I paused, the others may be shouting my name searching for me, I better stick with another name. "Am?" "Sorry, my name is Amelia. I was a bit shaken." I played up the damsel in distress, hoping he would be proud that he so-called 'rescued me'. He did, smiling brightly. "Not a problem at all, happy to do so." "May I have the name of my rescuer?" I asked, praying that he was the right man and I wasn't making a fool of myself for no reason.

"Ah, 'course. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service." I smiled and battered my eyelashes at him. "Oh well thank you Captain Sparrow, I wouldn't have known what to do if you hadn't shown up." he seemed to enjoy being the center of attention and I poured him a drink. "Allow me to show my appreciation." I offered the drink, but my words was heavy with seduction into making him think otherwise. "Ah, would you like to see my ship?" he downed the drink and I giggled like a school-girl. "Is it big?" he laughed and held out his hand. "Biggest you've ever seen." I had to hold myself back from rolling my eyes at him as I grabbed the bottle and took his hand. "Which way Captain?" I knew he liked being called Captain from Will and he was so full of himself as we walked out.

He continued to talk as we walked, his arm wrapped around my waist. I caught sight of Mr. Turner and his eyes went wide as he saw me and Jack so close together. I gave my head a slight nod, but to Jack it would only seem like the Rum. I hoped that Mr. Turner would understand by nod and follow us in case Jack got wise and tried to run. "Love, you listening?" I shook my head and giggled, "So sorry, my head's feeling a bit light-headed. It's been a long time since I had a drink." I played up the drunk girl a bit more, making him smirk and pull me closer. "Don't worry, I got cha." I thought to myself, you do got me, but if you don't restrain yourself, you going to get hurt.

We were nearly the docks, just a bit further and I could drop this silly act. "Jack!" I jumped at the voice appearing from behind us and he sighed, but turned. "Yes?" "What do you think you are doing? Who's that?" I glanced over my should and saw a woman walking directly for us, her eyes showing her fury. "Nothing, love. Just helping this young girl home. She had a problem in the pub with a drunken man. I just assisted." the woman, who I now assumed was Elizabeth, stared me up and down. I tried to hide my surprise. "Is this true? Is he just taking you home?" I looked at Jack, who smiled at me. "Y-Yes, he saved me from a man tried to force me into doing something I didn't want to."

Her eyes softened a bit, "Well, why are you holding her so closely?" "She's had a bit to drink, a bit swaying on her feet. I'm helping to make sure she doesn't fall into the water and drown." Elizabeth seemed to believe him, but her eyes were boring into mine. "Jack, I'm sure she can find her way now. She doesn't seem that drunk. I need you to help me with your child…you remember him don't you?" her tone was hard, I assumed she had to do this a lot with him. I pulled away from Jack and his face showed his disappointment at it. "She's right, I can find my way now. Thank you for your help." I took a few steps and pretended to stumble, nearly falling and forcing Jack to catch me.

"Elizabeth, darling, surely you aren't going to make me leave her like this? She is going to get hurt if I don't help. It's not that far, I'll be home shortly." she sighed deeply and nodded, pursing her lips at us. "Be sure you do. Get her home and then you come straight home. If I have to come looking for you, you will regret it." "Of course, just helping a young girl, making sure she gets home safe." his words said one thing, but his hand on my ass said another, it was hidden from Elizabeth. When she turned and walked away, Jack chuckled and turned to me. "Very nice, indeed." he commented and gave my ass a squeeze. "Now, I'm not that kinda girl, you're married." I faked my girlish tone, pretending I was sad about it.

"Not married, just have a son together. She isn't anything to me, she just needs helping out. Don't worry about her." I could tell he was just trying to get me to go to his ship for sex, but I had other plans for tonight. "Now, where were we?" he chuckled and leaned down to me for a kiss. I pretended to have a near faint at the thought of kissing him and he sighed. "Well, best get you off your feet before my ways have you fainting out here. I have a really comfy couch on the ship we can get to know each other better." he replanted his hand on my waist and held me right against him. I saw the ship Will described as the Black Pearl coming up and saw the Dutchman also, it was hidden behind another ship.

"Captain, would you mind if we went for a swim? It moon is full and the water looks so inviting. I know I would be safe with you. I bet it's warm and would feel so nice against my skin. It may help keep me from fainting a bit." I blushed at the thought of having to go through with it, and that seemed to just get Jack more into it. "Ah, that sounds lovely. Wonder idea." I giggled and we continued down the dock, toward the end we were could slip into the water. I slid my own arms around him, just in case he got wind of the plan and tried to get away, I would not let all this work be for nothing. He didn't seem to mind and rubbed his hand up and down my back.

When the Dutchman came into my view, I knew Jack seen it also. He stiffened up, stopping completely. "Jack, is everything alright?" he chuckled, nodding, but pulling me a step or two away from the ramp. "Yes, this ship just…I just didn't think it would be at port." I glanced up at it, it was seemingly deserted, I wondered where Will was. "It looks interesting…maybe we can see what they had on it." I asked innocently and Jack shook his head instantly. "This ship is cursed, I can tell. Best stay away and move on love." I pouted my lips up at him and batted my lashes once more. "Just a peek. I'm sure I'm safe because I'm with you…" he seemed to want to give in to me, but his eyes gave his fear away. "I think our swim needs to come first. Let's go."

I sighed and released him, swaying a bit. "Well, I'm not afraid, I'm going up there, if you want to join me…come on." I enticed him with a swing of my hips and leaned down so he could get a better peek at my chest. That seemed to make him forget what ship we were heading on as he slowly stepped after me, his eyes glued to my body. I giggled and pulled my blouse off my shoulder, making him believe I was beginning to undress and he hurried up the ramp to chase after me. Once I was on the deck, I stopped and faced him. "Ahh, tired of running away are you? Are you ready to give in to me?" he asked and took me into his arms. "Sure am." I said perfectly clear and when he leaned down. "Ahh, Jack. It's been a long time."


	8. Chapter 8: Jack's Compass

Chapter 8: Jack's Compass

Jack's body went tense as Will's voice traveled to us and I looked over to see him coming out of the shadows. "Will, good to see you. How's life been treating you?" Will's eye were almost burning as he glared at Jack, who tried to back up, but I held him against me, no escape. "Love, let go. I need to get back to-" "To who, Jack? Elizabeth perhaps?" Will growled and stepped closer to us. "Listen, Will, let me explain." he pushed me away and went to take off running, but the crew had returned and was blocking the ramp. "No where to run Jack. It's time we talked." Will said and Jack turned to me. "You're a part of this? How?" I shrugged and turned to Will. "Sorry I didn't stick to the plan." "We'll talk later." he snapped and two guys grabbed Jack, taking him into Will's room.

I sighed and sat on a barrel, Mr. Turner joined me. "Why did you run off? Why didn't you just do what we planned?" "Because it would have never worked. Jack knows all of you. Knows your loyalty to Will. He had never seen me, I used my charms to make him think that I was in trouble and needed his help. He is a fool for a woman apparently, and I even got him to come on aboard of his own free will. I think I was a better plan." "But Will didn't want you to have to do any of that." "Will isn't my father and isn't in charge of my life, I can do what I choose. Jack is on board, Elizabeth isn't." "You saw Elizabeth?" he asked and I nodded, telling him what happened. "A son?" "Yes, but Jack said they weren't married, although it could've just been to make me think he was still going to try to have sex with me."

After a while, Will came out with Jack and they both looked tired and frustrated. "Goodbye Jack. I do hope you two are happy together, at the very cost of this." he held up the compass and then told Jack he was free to go. "Cheerio, Will." Jack walked over to me and smiled. "Coming along love?" "I'll pass." I said and went to walk away. His hand grabbed mine, "Hey now, I was promised a few things, remember?" There was a gun at Jack's head in a second and I saw such anger on Will's face as he was ready to pull the trigger. "I do believe your welcome has been overstayed Jack. Best run along." I said and he released me, turning to face Will. "Going to shoot me over a girl?" "She is a member of my crew, I will protect my crew's well being. Get off my ship…or die."

Jack didn't need to be told twice, but he did look between Will and me before smiling and leaving. I looked at the compass that Will still held beside him and he handed it to me when Jack was out of view. "This is what is going to lead us to my father's journal?" "It's more powerful than it looks. You just hold it and think of what you want most, it'll point the way." his voice was stressed and he walked away, slamming the door of his quarters. I took a calming deep breath and opened the compass, thinking of saving my father and needed to know where he journal was. The arrow swung and swung until it stopped directly to the west. "We have our heading, let's set sail boys." Mr. Turner ordered and before long, we were back on our journey.

I stayed at the wheel with Mr. Turner and he kept a watch over me and the compass, making sure we stayed on our course. He noticed I was really quiet, he patted my shoulder. "Amaya, are you alright? Something bothering you?" "Just something Will said." "What do you mean?" "He held up the compass to Jack, saying that the price of this was the happiness of Jack and Elizabeth. I'm not sure what he meant by it, but it has given me a pit in my stomach." I confided in him, explaining my worries for Will. "Will may hate them both, but he has promised to help you, my son is true to his words and will do anything to assist you. Even if that means letting them get away with betraying him."

I sighed and shook my head at him. "Will has given up so much for me already, he used his one day on land to rescue and try to help me just meeting me. He took me to Tia Dalma to get me more information and now has given up on his revenge on his ex-wife and the man who stole her away for me. I feel I am not worthy of asking him for anything else, I shouldn't have even asked for his help to begin with. I fear I have ruined his life." I wasn't really talking to Mr. Turner anymore, more to myself, but he was still listening. He, however, let me speak and didn't comment at all, letting me vent and just kept an eye on me to make sure I didn't get too upset.

"Amaya, wake up." I didn't realize I had dozed off 'til Mr. Turner was giving me a gentle shake. "The arrow hasn't moved in a while, we are on the right course. You need to get some sleep alright?" I was too tired to argue and let him help me up as my legs were wobbly from being in that position for so long. "Thanks. I hope Will is sleep, I don't want to bother him." I mumbled as he knocked on the door. When Will didn't answer, I went inside and saw he was at the table again, drunk and passed out. "Again…" I breathed off before falling onto the couch as Mr. Turner tended to his son. He placed a blanket over him like I did before and whispered in his ear before sitting on the edge of the couch. "I know he seems bad right now, but his heart is hurting. He is still willing to do whatever it takes to uphold his promise to you. Don't give up on him just yet."

When he left, I thought about what he had said and tried to figure out if he was saying Will cared for me. I turned over and propped up so I could look at Will from the couch, he was sleeping so peacefully that it was a bit cute, his face was free of worry and stress when he was sleeping. I don't know how long I stared at him but I was okay with it, it was nice to just relax and not worry about anything. I pulled the compass out and the arrow was pointing to the west still, but a second later it spun around and pointed directly at Will's sleeping figure. I realized that I let my mind wonder and the compass reacted to it, I shook my head and focused back on the journey and saving my father, making the arrow spin again, back to where it was before.

I let out a shaky breath and gave Will one last glance before flipping back over and staring at the ceiling. I couldn't even think about Will, he was just a friend, helping me save my father. My father was priority number one, nothing was more important to me than saving him. We needed to save him and get back to our time…I thought my thoughts going back to Will, when we saved my father, we need to go back to our time. That meant leaving Will…for good. I realized that I might not want to leave him behind and had to groan and bury my face in the pillow. He wasn't from my time, no way I could bring him with me. I wasn't from here and my family was waiting for me back in my time, I couldn't stay. I tried to clear my mind, but it kept creeping back in and keeping me from sleeping. I tossed and turned before finally getting up and pacing the room.

I kept fidgeting with the compass in my hands as I continued to pace, trying not to think about Will or even look at him, my father was important, I needed to save him. Will had to be the last thing on my mind, I sighed and rubbed my head, beginning to get a headache. "Get a grip Amaya." I said and looked at Will, still sleeping so deep and carefree. "There's no way he would even care for me anyways. It's just pointless." I breathed out and looked away, realizing that I was standing in front of his bed. I looked back at him, if he wasn't going to use it, I might as well. It looks more comfy than the couch. I didn't need much more than that to climb in and settle under the cover. I laid back on the pillow and noticed that it smelled like Will, I sighed, there was no escaping him at this point. I didn't remember falling asleep, but it was nice.

**Will POV**

I was jolted awake when the ship hit a rough wave and realized I had fallen asleep at the table again, another empty bottle in my grip. I rubbed the pain in my head, not used to drinking so much. I saw the couch was empty and saw how late it was, was Amaya really still on deck with the compass. I started to go look when I heard a sigh, I turned and saw her laying in my bed, curled up against a pillow and sleeping soundly. I exhaled, seeing her beautiful face buried against my pillow, making my stomach do a flip as I smiled. I wasn't a good host by making her sleep on the couch this whole time, it was only fair that she took the bed, she was the guest.

I walked over and sat on the side of it, careful not to wake her, she needed sleep. She was smiling in the sleep, I was happy to see it, at least she was dreaming good dreams now, instead of those nightmares. I knew I would like to curl against her and make sure the nightmares stay away, but it wasn't my place. She was counting on me to stay professional and help her save her father, not fall in love with her. "Like she could ever feel the same. I'm cursed…" I breathed out as I leaned over, brushing a stray hair out of her face. Her body seemed to react and she brushed against my fingers, making me caress her cheek a bit. I inhaled sharply, feeling my heart begin to race at the pure beauty of her. I groaned and got up, backing away quietly, wishing that I was in her dreams and her thoughts, hoping I could be a part of her life forever. I blew out my breath, realizing that it was too late anyways, I cared for her already and there was no changing it.


	9. Chapter 9: Uncharted Waters

Chapter 9: Uncharted Waters

**Amaya POV**

I rolled over, groaning and wishing that I could sleep in, it was still summer and I didn't have to get up early. I heard shouting and sat up, realizing that I wasn't in my bed, or even my time. I hurried and got myself straightened out, snatching the compass off the table and heading the quarters and onto the deck. I saw the crew working hard as usual and I turned and was taken back seeing Will at the wheel, his father beside him, looking through the telescope. Will looked strong and a true leader, a real pirate captain, it took a minute before I shook myself and headed up the stairs. "Good morning Amaya." Mr. Turner said and Will's eyes met mine.

Nothing was said, but I did notice that he had to look away first, something flashing through his eyes as he did. "I'm sorry I overslept." "It's alright lass, just let us know if the compass moves." I nodded and took the spot I had last night and opened the compass, watching the arrow dart one way then another. I noticed that one of the ways was pointing at Will and I growled quietly, begging it to work before anyone noticed. "I need to save my father first." I told the compass in a hushed tone, making sure nobody was going to hear me. 'Father first, then I'll figure out what I'm going to do about Will' I agreed silently and the arrow stopped moving, settling on our current path. I thanked it wordlessly, glancing at Will, who was still staring out at the sea.

"Still the same direction, no change." I told them and Will nodded, refusing to let his father take over so he could relax. "I'm fine, just keep me informed of our position." his father sighed but went back to the map, marking where we were at the moment. "If we continue in this direction, we'll be heading into a series of uncharted waters, no way of knowing what we are sailing into." "Amaya, has it changed?" Will asked me and I looked back at the compass, but it was settled in the same spot. I shook my head at him and he nodded. "Then uncharted waters we go." None of us said anything for a long time, just sailing in silence.

For a while, I was okay with the quiet, but after a few hours, it seemed to get under my skin and I felt like Will was purposely ignoring me now. I got up and went over to him, making him turn to look at me. "Has the compass changed directions?" I shook my head and he looked back to the ocean again. "But I would like to apologize for taking your bed last night." I could hear Mr. Turner shifting and coughing as he took the map and moved further away, giving us a bit of privacy. "It's fine. I rarely use it anyways." "I noticed. You seem to enjoy the table more." I joked, but he didn't seem to find it funny. I cleared my throat, feeling awkward. "Listen, I'm sorry. You can have your bed back." I went to walk off, giving up on talking when his hand caught my shoulder.

"Amaya, wait." I turned and could see the fight in his eyes. "I'm sorry. You can use the bed anytime you want. It isn't right of me to force you to sleep on the couch as you are my guest. Forgive me for how I have been acting." I could see how he meant his words and smiled. "It's okay Will, I know I have asked too much of you already. I have imposed on you enough. I-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence as we all got jarred forward and I fell into the railing, slamming my ribs hard before getting flipped over the side onto the deck. "Good God, what was that?" a crewmen shouted as I grunted and held my sides, trying to get my breath back. My vision was blurred a bit and suddenly Will's blurry figure was in front of me, having jumped down also.

"Are you alright?" his voice was filled with concerned and I shook my head, unable to breathe properly. "H-hurts, here." I pointed to my ribs and his hands were on me, pressing gently as he checked for broken bones. "Just bruised I believe. Maybe a crack or two. Just take slow deep breaths if you can." I blinked over and over, trying to get the tears to clear up and my vision to focus, I could still feel the warmth of his hands on my knees as he watched me closely. "Captain! A reef!" I heard Mr. Turner calling for Will, but he didn't seem to be listening. "Go, help them. I'm alright." I coughed out and gasped at the pain. "Amaya, don't talk." he begged and I shook my head, pushing his hands off me. "They need you." I groaned as more pain shot through me, but he seemed to understand and left my view.

I could hear them talking and going down below to make sure no damage was done to the ship. I somehow found my feet, but it hurt so much that I just sank against the wall a moment later. "Amaya, don't be trying to move girl." I heard Mr. Turner's voice and looked up to see him coming down the stairs and over to me, it was getting easier to see now. I nodded, just wanting to pain to stop and wishing I could help the others. I coughed again, then had to catch myself from gasping at the pain again as his eyes were on me and I knew he would tell Will the second something happened. "Breathe, just relax." Will came back and replaced his father as my mind reeled and tried to forget the pain.

"Go steer the ship, we should be free of the reef now." he ordered and his eyes found mine and I could see such worry in them that I found myself smiling. "H-here, I thou-thought, you didn't like me." I somehow got out without much pain. His hand was on mine as he chuckled. "How could I not like you. You're beyond amazing." I blinked a bit, realizing that he was meaning a bit more than just friendship. I coughed and slid a bit back, feeling unsure of what to do or say. "Are you still hurting? Do you need me to take you to my quarters?" I thought about it and nodded, wanting to be left alone for a bit, to make sense of what was just said between us.

He carefully took me into his arms, princess style(or Bridal style) and took slow easy steps to keep me from moving too much. The door was open and he kicked it shut behind him as he made his way to his bed instead of the couch. "This is more comfortable and you need to stretch out and relax." I knew he wasn't going to let me argue and honestly, he was right. He placed me on the pillows and slipped his hand out from under me, but he didn't move away. His eyes seemed to bore into mine and I felt my heartbeat getting faster. "Amaya…I…" he breathed, his hot breath on my face making my own catch in my throat. I realized that I wanted him to come closer, I wanted to feel his lips on mine.

He seemed to be taking his time, giving me plenty of time to turn away or say something before anything happened. He was a true gentleman and I began to close my eyes, waiting for it. I could feel how close he was, his lips inches from mine. "Captain! Land ho!" the door burst open and Will's father was staring at us the moment his eyes found us. I realized that I almost kissed Will and quickly rolled away, not bothering to care how much pain was running through me, I felt I could die by embarrassment. He cleared his throat and apologized, shutting the door quickly.

I could still feel Will's body near me, but I heard him mumble an apology before moving away and to the door. "I'll come back to check on you in a bit. Get some rest." I didn't answer, unable to by my actions. I groaned and tried to clear my mind, but it was so fresh and we were so close to kissing. Part of me wanting it to happen, another part telling me not to get close to him because nothing good come from falling for him. I couldn't get it out of my mind as I laid there, fighting off the thoughts by moving and focusing on the pain. But I knew that it was going to heal, I was going to have to face Will and I had no idea how on earth I was going to do that.

When the door opened, I saw it wasn't Will, but a different crewman. "Captain Turner says that we have reached an island and will be going ashore soon. Come up top when you can." he shut the door without another word and I fell back against the bed, the pain was still there, but more bearable. I sighed and slowly got up, taking my time but it still came to fast that I was opening the door and walking up the stairs. Will was at the wheel again, his father right beside them. I turned and saw the island just a small boat ride away. "Will, you don't mind that I want to go ashore do you?" he didn't answer, but nodded. "Get the long boat ready!" he shouted to the crew.

When it was ready and I was the first into it, not ready to face Will just yet and I was heading to the one place he couldn't follow at the time. Mr. Turner joined me in the boat and I blushed, still feeling embarrassed at him walking in on Will and I almost kissing. "Will wants to make sure you are safe, so I'll be coming along with a few other crewmen." I nodded and looked at my hands in my lap, unsure of what I could say now. I sat in silence as we rowed away from the ship and toward the island, I glanced back and saw Will staring after us and I quickly looked away. When we hit sand, I was the first to hop out as they pulled the boat onto shore so it didn't float away.

"Can we split up?" I asked and Mr. Turner agreed, sending 3 men one direction and him, myself and another man was heading a different direction. It was quiet, but everyone was so focused on our surroundings that it wasn't awkward. I had my staff at the ready as I pushed through the trees. Mr. Turner grabbed my arm and stopped me, making me turn to look at him. "There's a house up ahead. See?" he pointed with his sword and I could make out a small shed like house not too far in front of us. "I'm going on, follow if you want, or stay back and keep guard. The choice is yours." I told him and begin to walk up to the house, ready to defend if I need to. I couldn't hear any noise coming from inside as I carefully stepped onto the porch.

The door was cracked and broken so I assumed that no one had been here in many years, I waved Mr. Turner forward before heading into the house on my own. It was covered in a thick layer of dust and junk. I took out Jack's compass and watched the arrow spin for a moment before pointing at a chest in the corner. It had a lock on it but it was old and easily broken by the end of my staff. "Amaya?" I jumped at his voice being so close and saw him looking around for an enemy. "It's deserted. But the compass is pointing at this." I showed him the chest and he told me to let him open it. I felt warmth at my breast and glanced down to see my necklace warming against me.

He pried the chest open and it creaked against his force, having not been opened in years. It was filled with spider webs and dust also, but I could make out photos and other stuff in it. I moved forward, noticing a familiar photo. I blew the dust off and saw my family staring back at me, smiling brightly. It was our last family photo before my father disappeared. I tucked it into my pocket before digging deeper into the chest, seeing all kinds of things from my time, realizing that this must have been where my father stayed when he was in this time, before the curse overtook him. I felt my breathing quicken as I searched for any book that could have been his journal. I gasped at a shock in my hand when I grabbed a book, feeling my necklace shock me in the chest.

I flipped it open, seeing my father's writing in it, his journal. I smiled brightly, feeling so happy that I was one step closer to freeing him from his curse. I pressed it against my chest, praying it was going to protect him for good this time. "Is this what we are looking for?" I nodded and squeezed it against my chest, then gasped at the sharp pain and bright light that came from my necklace when it was nearly touching the journal. I hit my knees hard and the journal fell from my hands as I grabbed at my chest. "Amaya!" Mr. Turner knelt down to me. "I'm okay…I think." I told him as he took my hand and helped me up. "Maybe I should hold the book." I shook my head and scooped it up, "I'm the only one that's going to hold this. I can't risk anything happening to it."

He gave me a look, but nodded and stuffed everything back into the chest. "Let's take this back to the ship, Amaya might want to keep it." I smiled and nodded, thanking them both. They headed outside with it as I looked around the house, trying to sense my father anywhere in here. The shelves were empty and most of the house was bare except for the chest. I noticed a small key that was under where the chest had once sat and picked it up, turning it over. "Maybe this is another clue." I said to myself and heard a small noise, whipping around to see a monkey sitting in the window. "Oh, you frightened me little guy." I told him and he cocked his head to the side, 'Yeah, I scared you, right.' I jumped and realized that I heard the monkey speak.


	10. Chapter 10: Overtaken

Chapter 10: Overtaken

I stared at the monkey, who was just staring right back at me and I sat back in a dusty chair. "Did you just talk?" the monkey chattered and then it flowed into my ears, 'Talk is one way to put it. As if you could understand.' I blinked, then nodded. "But I can. I understand what you are saying. How is this possible?" I felt heat under my blouse again and pulled out my necklace, seeing it shimmering and warm to the touch. 'Pretty rock.' I laughed and just assumed that my necklace was giving me the ability to understand animals now. Who knows what this world is capable of doing. "Would you like to come with me? Or are you staying here?" the monkey squeaked happily and jumped onto my shoulder. 'Sure thing.'

I left the house and saw Mr. Turner had sent the others back already with the chest. "Ready, Amaya?" I nodded and he eyed the monkey but said nothing of it. "What's your name anyways?" I asked him as we walked, letting Mr. Turner get ahead so I didn't seem extra crazy by talking to a monkey. 'Mort' I went to say something, but decided against it and we continued walking, Mort was chittering away as we walked but unless he was talking directly to me, it was easy to tune him out. The others had already gotten the chest into the boat and was waiting on us when I paused. "Mort, when I get into that boat, there's a chance you'll never come back to this island. Are you really sure you want to come?" he squealed as the words filled my mind. 'I live for adventure.'

I rolled my eyes and climbed into the boat, getting more looks from the crew as we headed back. I waited as they hauled the chest up on deck and climbed up after it. "Put it in my quarters." I heard Will tell them as I stepped over the side, making Mort just off my shoulder and onto a rope above Will's head. He looked up and then over to me. "A monkey? Why?" 'Shut it pretty boy. I'll bite your nose off' I snickered and he jumped back down, wrapping his tail around my neck. "No biting, Mort." I warned and he chattered back at me. "Amaya?" "Will, it seems that when I found my father's journal, it connected with my necklace." Mr. Turner agreed, telling Will about the bright light.

"Apparently it also had an effect on me, it seems that the connection has given me the ability to understand animals. It surprised me as well but I figured this type of thing probably happens a lot, you know, magic compass…your heart missing…undead crew…goddess in human form…you know." Will was still a bit shocked, but once he thought about what I said, he seemed to understand and didn't ask about it again. "Tia Dalma told me to return to her when I had the journal, to make sure that it wasn't tampered with and to give me the next step." Will let his father take over the wheel, sailing us back toward Tia Dalma's house.

Mort hopped off of me and began to explore the ship as I followed Will into his room to talk. "Amaya, I was wanting to speak with you about earlier…when we were on the bed." I knew what he was talking about but I still wasn't sure how I felt. Will seemed like a nice guy and all, but I didn't belong here and needed to save my father. Now that I know he is alive and cursed, all I want to do is save him and hopefully let him remember who I am. But every time I am around Will, I feel different, nervous and shy a bit. It was a little new to me, I shrugged and sat down, tapping my fingers on the chest. "What about it?" I tried to play it cool, but I could already feel my heart rate speeding up.

He seemed to be fooled as he closed the door behind him and took his place at the table, distancing himself from me. "I want to ask you about your feelings…for me." I went to answer, but my words caught in my throat and I was unable to tell him. My heart was torn in two at the moment and I wasn't sure what I should do. "Will, I'm not sure exactly how I feel. But none of it matters anyway." he looked at me confused so I explained. "I can't feel anyway toward you except that you are helping me save my father's life. I can't risk anything that might hurt my chances of saving him. Will, I don't belong here, I have to save my father…then we both have to go back to where we came from."

Will's eyes were closed as he listened and took deep breaths, then suddenly stood up and came over to me. "Amaya, I can't help but be drawn to you. I don't even know when it happened, but I fear not being near you. My body aches to be close to you, to hold you and make sure you remain safe for all of your life. I understand that your father's curse drives you and I understand the need to save him, I was the same way with my own father." his fingers brushed down my arm, barely touching me and I had to hold myself back from moving to him. "Will, I'm sorry. I can't. I hope you can respect my choice."

I couldn't stay there, so I went up top to the wheel, smiling slightly at Mr. Turner. I sat in my normal spot and watched the sea and day pass us by, in silence thankfully. "Amaya?" I blinked and looked up at him, he had another crewmember at the wheel so he could join me. "Mr. Turner?" he laughed and said, "Call me Boot-strap. Everyone does." I nodded and waited for him to ask whatever he originally wanted to. "Where's Will?" "In his quarters, probably angry with me." I confessed and he shook his head. "Will could never get angry with you. He worries."

"I really don't want to talk about Will right now, sorry." I got up and down downstairs to the railing, hoping to get some time alone. Mort scared me as he landed beside me, shrieking. "Really?" I asked and he gave a chitter that sounded like laughing. 'Your face…funny. I'm bored.' I rolled my eyes and he got onto my shoulder and continued to talk to me, about nothing really. It was a refreshing time as we traveled, odd, but nice. It wasn't until nightfall and my yawn gave away my tiredness that Mort jumped off, bidding me night.

I sighed and made my way to the quarters, unsure of how I would find Will now. When I opened the door, I found him sleeping on the couch, his face free of worry and stress once again. I tip-toed by him and got into the bed, facing away from him so I couldn't see him, it would only keep me up. My dreams were black, nothing except darkness and feeling cold.

The next morning we were one step closer to Tia Dalma and I smiled, we were getting close to freeing my father. Will was up before me and already at the wheel, overseeing everything as I was joining them. "Morning." Boot-strap said when he saw me and I waved, then yawned again, settling in my usual spot. I could hear Will and his father talking, but I couldn't hear their words, just voices. Mort joined me and began to tell me about his adventure chasing a mouse around the ship.

'Pretty boy is staring at you.' I blinked and glanced behind me to see Will was indeed staring at me. I turned back and in a hushed tone to Mort, "Ignore him." Mort chattered and continued to inform me of what Will was doing, even though I told him repeatedly not to. "Ship!" I heard a crew member shout and we turned to see a ship in the distance heading straight for us. "Will, it's the same as before….it's Amaya's…" "Father…" I breathed out as I stared at the flag flying high.

They made chase to us fairly quickly and this time, it was for non-peaceful intentions. "Get the girl!" "Yes!" "She's coming with us!" I heard the men shouting as they swung over to the Dutchman, landing and searching for me as soon as their feet hit the deck. "Amaya, get behind me." Will said and they both stepped in front of me, swords drawn and at the ready. I pulled out my own weapon from my boots as a few men came at us. Will and his father went on the attack instantly and moved the fight away from me. "Lookie here, all alone are we?"

I turned and saw the first mate and two other men dropping behind me and smirking. "The Captain be wanting another word with you." I readied myself and shot back at him. "Your Captain wants the wrong thing with me. It's disgusting." I swung my right stick at him, but he blocked with ease, laughing. "Oh well, I do enjoy taking what is needed." he jumped forward and grabbed my arm, turning me so I was in an arm-lock against him. "Too easy." The crewmen laughed, but I quickly hopped up, surprising him by smashing my head into his chin.

He loosened his grip enough for me to twist out of his lock, I whirled around and slammed the end of my stick into his gut, making him double over. The other two guys realized that I wouldn't go without a fight and came after me, swords sharp and ready to end me if need be. I ducked as one took a slash at me, bringing my sticks together and tripping him onto his back. I jerked it back into two pieces and rammed them both into his chest, silencing him for a while at least. The other one grabbed my pony-tail and I cried out for a moment.

"Amaya!" I heard Will's voice coming from my right side but I couldn't think about it as my head was beginning to ache against the man's pull. I connected the pieces once more and pressed it against the deck, spinning quickly around to kick the man holding my hair. He groaned and stumbled back but recovered and seemed more pissed than before. I kicked the bottom of my staff, making it shoot up and break his nose with ease. As he reeled back and cried out, holding it, I turned back to the first mate.

"Ready for more?" I asked him and he smirked, but seemed more cautious this go around. He lunged and I parried with my staff, matching him move for move. He feigned to the right and I fell for it, letting him slip passed my guard and I felt stinging pain rush into me as his blade came into contact with my side. I took a couple steps back, grabbing it quickly, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. He took his chance and came at me full force, slamming into my body like a truck.

I hit the wheel, gasping for the air that got knocked from my chest. He grabbed my waist and began to drag me down as I was still recovering from the blow. He had me all the way down the stairs when I heard Will's voice in my ears. "Let her go now!" I searched for him and found him swinging on his own rope from up top to knock the man over and I rolled away from him as I fell.

When I found my feet, Will was fighting with the first mate, swords clashing and they both seemed enraged. I grabbed my staff, which oddly was right beside me, and took off in their direction. I was stopped by a few other crewmembers, blocking me from going further to assist Will. I looked around, there was so much fighting and blood and killing. It was too much for me as I gripped my staff so tightly that my knuckles were white and beginning to ache.

I felt my necklace heat up as the battle was continuing around me, I felt my body take over with instinct. I took my staff in both of my hands and steadied myself before slamming in onto the deck, feeling this power run through my body, out of my fingers and into the staff. It sent out a powerful energy blast that knocked nearly everyone off their feet and a lot were stunned. When the power died out, my knees buckled and I passed out as I heard Will's voice calling my name.


	11. Chapter 11: Tia Dalma Part 2

Chapter 11: Tia Dalma Part 2

My head was rippling with pain as I tried to move but something was heavy on me. I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of Will's quarters, I blinked, how long did I sleep? I had a strange dream we were attacked by my father's crewmen, coming for me. I tried to move again, and was met with a slight groan by Will as he stirred from his slumber. "Amaya?!" he was shocked and jumped off me as he had fallen asleep against me, flipping his chair over.

I sat up, but regretted it as my entire body felt unbelievably heavy, as if I was made of lead. I groaned and turned myself so I could sit up properly on the couch. "Are you alright?" I asked Will as he got up and his eyes just searched me up and down, as if for wounds. "I'm fine. What's hurting you?" he asked and tenderly took my hands, as if I was made of glass. I went to shrug, but it was too much work against the protesting of my body. I decided to just talk, it wasn't that difficult, my throat was a bit dry but that was it. "Will, I'm fine. I did have a strange dream, but that's it." his eyes realized something and he gave me fingers a gentle squeeze.

"Amaya, you don't remember?" I cocked my head to the side and it was painful, but it was becoming more of an ache instead of intense now. "What?" I asked and he pressed his hand against my side, making me wince. I looked around and saw the bandage wrapped tightly around my body, I looked at Will and he nodded, apparently my dream wasn't a dream at all. "Amaya, how did you do what you did?" I thought about it, the power surging through me and into the staff, knocking out many of the men. "I have no idea…honestly." I said and realized my hands were shaking.

"You passed out a minute after it happened…and have been asleep for 3 days." my eyes widened, how on earth could I sleep for that long? What did I do? How? I was reeling the questions in my head as Will left to speak with his father. He paused at the door and looked back at me. "I'm truly happy that you are alright. You had me worried." his tone was soft, I could still hear worry in it. He closed the door and I laid down again, feeling drained still and sore. Mort appeared above me and chattered at me. 'That looks fun.' he followed my suit and lounged back on the armrest of the couch.

"Mort, did you see what I did?" I asked him and his eyes told me he did. 'Dangerous, you know? I hid below, it was powerful.' I nodded and stared at the ceiling, it seemed powerful enough to drain me this much and knock me out for 3 days straight. I wasn't bothered for a few hours as I relaxed and tested my strength as I slowly began to move around, Mort chittering away on the couch. I was leaning against the table, gripping hard as I tried to continue walking. But I was feeling weak in my legs when the door opened and Will saw me. "Amaya, what are you doing? You need rest."

He rushed over and took my hand, quickly lifting me off my feet and taking me to the bed. He laid me down and I tried to give him a small smile, but his frown stopped me. Worry was making his forehead crease as he scolded me, "Do not push yourself, you'll never get better." I pursed my lips at him and rolled my eyes. "I'm not a doll, you know. I'm able to take care of myself." he snorted and sat beside me, tucking the covers around me tight so I couldn't move easily. "Well, for now at least, let me take care of you."

His words made my breath catch in my throat as I went to retort, his eyes soft as he looked down at me. "So what happened after I passed out?" I asked and he nodded, explaining that the crew retreated after my power knocked them out or stunned them. We got away as they were still recovering and sailed back to Tia Dalma's. "We are near her home, ready to go ashore as soon as you are better. Until then you are to remain in this bed and rest. That's an order." I chuckled at his authority, it didn't reach his eyes.

I agreed, deciding that I would be no help if I couldn't fight again, Will was right, I needed to rest. He left me again, letting me have privacy as he kept guard in case my father's ship came after us again. "Mort, can you get my father's journal for me, please?" he grabbed it and hopped over to me, chittering. 'Boring…I'm going to explore.' I giggled and he climbed out the window as I flipped the journal open.

I smiled at my father's handwriting, it was so familiar, like my own. I read his words to myself, his travels around the world until I saw the words begin to blur, the paper had been wet and then dried. I squinted my eyes, trying to make out what it was saying. "The triangle is coming up soon and this storm has appeared from nowhere. The crew wants to turn back but I feel like I can't. I need to continue on and see what lies behind this mystical place that can make ships vanish without a trace."

I turned the page, the words getting even harder to read. "The storm has thrown us off course, we are being sucked down into a whirlpool. I fear my own stubbornness has led us all to our doom and I will never get to see my family again. My girls, my loving wife, they could be lost to me forever. I will never forgive myself for not seeing the danger of this triangle." the words became too hard to read as I sighed and rubbed my head, a headache forming.

I flipped 'til I found more words that I could read properly. "Today I finally figured out that I somehow have been transported back in time, centuries it seems. Pirates roam the seas, taking what they want and the killing is so easy to them, it is very different than our time. I was attacked again today and had to port at a small island, for some reason the ship didn't follow even though I would have been easy pickings."

I turned the next page, his writing getting calmer as he wrote now. "This island is uninhabited it seems, I have fashioned some weapons from the bamboo trees and had begun to make a home for now. It seems I am stuck here for the time being. I must survive. I need to get through this so that I can make it home to my family. Amaya must be worried, she is very much like myself. I pray they are safe and well. It's hard knowing that the chances of seeing them again is slim, I almost want to give up. However I know that Amaya will never give up on me, so I can't give up on myself."

I wiped a tear away, wanting him to be curse-free so that he could hold me, knowing that he found his way to me again. I looked at the next page, but it was only two sentences. "Last night I had a dream, telling me to leave everything behind from my world, including the journal. It was Amaya in my dream, telling me, I believe in my daughter and so I will hide everything away in my chest, maybe she will come for me." I flipped through, but there was not another word, that was when he left the journal and the curse overtook him. I let sleep take me again, feeling worried and more drained than before as my father's words swirled through my mind.

I was being shaken awake and saw Bootstrap standing above me, "Amaya, wake up. Will has sent me to get you. Tia Dalma is at the edge of the water, waiting for you." I sat up too fast and my head lolled a bit before I shook myself free of the covers and followed him. My legs were still a bit wobbly, but I made do as we entered the deck and I could see a couple figures on the beach.

"I'm coming with you." I turned and saw Will strapping his sword to his belt. "I thought you couldn't step foot on land for another 10 years." he smiled but looked out toward Tia Dalma. "That's right, but as long as I'm in the boat, I'm not on land. A small loophole." I grinned, he would be one to find a way to stay near me for my protection and his peace of mind. I climbed in after him, taking his open hand for assistance. We sat beside each other as his father rowed the boat. It wasn't awkward, it was nice and normal feeling.

In no time we were nearing the beach and I saw Tia Dalma smiling at me, her eyes knowing something already. I hopped out before the boat hit land, allowing Will to remain nearby with his father. "Amaya, how good of you to meet me in your condition." she embraced me as the other woman beside her handed me a cup. "Drink, it will help." I did as she asked and the bitter drink was hard to get down, but I did it, trusting in her. "I have it." I said as I handed the cup back and Tia nodded. "I know it. You are relentless. It is good trait to have."

She sat down with her feet barely getting touched by the tide, I joined her and my eyes found Will, sitting in the boat, watching us closely. "That'd be hurtful to your father." her words were quiet, I almost didn't hear her as she was watching the water. "What do you mean?" her eyes found mine and I knew that she could see right through me, knowing my feelings for Will. "How will it hurt him?" "Choices, Amaya. Never easy, but ultimately must be made."

"Tia Dalma! I have a request of you." we turned and looked at Will, who was now standing, raising his voice so we were able to hear. "I know what you want. However, I cannot help you. The job you have can only be passed along, but with that, you will pass with it, forever." I realized that he must want to be able to come on land when he wants. "Is there nothing you can do?" he called, his tone already sounding defeated. She smiled and stood up, walking out into the water where he was waiting in the boat.

"William Turner, I still see a touch of destiny inside you. You have been of good service to me as a guider of the souls. I could be of help…for a price." "Whatever you ask. I will do it." he said instantly, I felt a lurch in my stomach as Tia's smile deepen and she leaned over to him. She whispered into his ear and his eyes searched for me until he froze completely. His eyes bore into mine as Tia leaned back down, giving him a moment to decide.

"Tia Dalma, please…" "Make your choice." her words were curt now, she stared at him until he sighed and nodded. "I agree. To help Amaya." she tilted her head to him and walked back to me. "It's done. Come ashore William." Will slowly got out of the boat and walked over to us, pausing right at the edge of the water. His eyes found mine and I beckoned him to come on, he took a deep breath. "Amaya, no matter what happens, remember…" he paused and bit his lip, glancing at Tia. "What is it Will?" "Just remember how I feel about you, deep down." and with that he took his steps out of the water and onto land.


	12. Chapter 12: The Choices We Make

Chapter 12: The Choices We Make

I'm not sure what I expected to happen, but when he stepped onto land, I felt my heart stop completely for a moment or two like it froze. Will's eyes glazed over, but then cleared up and he shifted a bit, feeling uncomfortable probably. "Will, you okay?" I asked and placed a hand on his forearm. His eyes met mine and I found a coldness in them, making me drop my hand quick. "Tia Dalma, what is our next move? We need to get going." he turned to her, seemingly ignoring me.

"Next, Amaya must return the journal to her father's person. He must accept it willingly, otherwise it will not work. The necklace will heat up, along with the journal. They will connect and a shield will form around the two of you. It will blast anyone that tries to enter, until it disappears, best to leave them be. His memories will slowly return, more quickly if he doesn't fight it. Once he is himself again, the shield will lower and he will be curse free. Amaya, you must remain with him until it is over, and then you must return to me so we can work on sending you back to where you are right to be."

I burned her words into my mind as she spoke, swearing to remember everything so I didn't mess anything up. She took the journal from me and gave it a good look over, dusting it with some white powder and when nothing happened, she handed it back, saying it was safe. "Alright, let's go." Will's tone was sharp as he turned on his heels and got back to the boat, waiting for me there.

"Tia, what happened to him? What did he agree to?" her eyes answered me as she spoke, "William has made his choice. Amaya, yours is coming quickly, be ready." "Amaya, come on." I sighed and waved to Tia Dalma as I climbed into the boat. Will sat on the other side of the boat, talking to his father as we rowed back.

When we reached the ship he was the first out and went to the wheel, manning the ship himself. Bootstrap assisted me as we climbed up and I looked at Will, who was watching the sea. "I'm going to lay down, I need to think and prepare for when we find my father." "Aren't you going to talk to Will?" I looked back at Bootstrap, shaking my head. "I'm not sure what choice he made, but he's different. At least toward me. I think it's best if we don't talk for a while." he didn't say anything, but started walking toward Will as I turned and entered the Quarters.

I laid in the bed, holding the journal close to my necklace, praying that they would connect faster and let my father be free and himself again. I was dozing off when the door opened and Will entered, his eyes quickly finding mine. "Amaya, I need my bed. Please leave." he was really formal and I got up, taking my leave without another word. I found Bootstrap at the wheel, his eyes widen when he saw me walking over to him. "Amaya, what's wrong?"

I blew out a breath and plopped down on a bench, telling him, "Will kicked me out I think." he tossed a rope on the wheel, holding it in place as he joined me, his eyes confused. "What do you mean?" "He came in, saying he needed his bed and asked me to leave. He wasn't himself, I'm worried." I confessed, feeling safe in confiding to him. "I will speak with him. He doesn't seem like himself to me either. I am sorry you are having to be out here with me." I chuckled and shook my head.

"It's fine, it is a beautiful night and it's nice being out here. Do you mind if I sit for a while?" he went back to the wheel, but smiled at me, saying, "You are welcome out here as long as you want." I was grateful for his fatherly nature toward me, reminding me of my own father. We didn't talk much, but finally I found myself sinking into sleep.

The sunrise woke me, I sat up. I was stiff and hurting from sleeping on the bench all night. I did notice the blanket placed on me and searched for Bootstrap, however the person at the wheel was Will. "Good Morning Will." I said as I stretched and he glanced over at me before turning back to the sea. "Morning." he mumbled and I sighed, I guessed we would never be like before. Whatever he agreed to changed the way he acted around me. "Where is your father?" I asked and folded the blanket up.

"He's resting below." I nodded and replied, "Please tell him I said thank you for the blanket." I started down the stairs when the wind floated Will's words to me. "It was me…" I paused and turned back to me, but he wasn't looking at me, he was focusing on making sure we were heading the right way. I went down and over to the rail, watching the sun rise over the horizon and realized that it was the first time I've actually watched a full one, one so clear.

I enjoyed the morning without much bothering me, but I felt odd not talking to Will. Instead I focused on my father and how close we were to finally being reunited. I chewed on my lip as the day passed, the crew busying themselves with work. When Bootstrap finally came on deck, he gave me a quick wave before heading straight to Will to talk. Mort scared me out my wits once again and chattered. 'Big things happening.' "What do you mean?" I asked him and he looked out at the sea. 'The air is changing, all of us can feel it.'

I tried to sense what Mort was feeling, but it didn't seem any different than any other day. "Is it something we should worry about, Mort?" I asked and he covered his head with his hands. '…Yes…' I exhaled, knowing the answer, we weren't going to catch a break. "Mort, please keep me updated. Let me know when it's about to happen if you can." he chitted and hopped off the railing, climbing up the ropes. I twirled my necklace in my fingers, hoping that we found my father soon.

We sailed for the next week before finally getting a sign of my father's ship, my compass leading us to them. I slept on the same bench since that night, Will seemed to not want me around at night so I stayed with Bootstrap until I fell asleep. My body got used to the hard wood under me, so I stopped aching after a few days. I woke to loud chattering from the crew, seeing a ship in front of us, just out of range.

Will was at the wheel, giving orders to prepare for a fight if it came to it, Bootstrap waved me to him. "I spoke with Will, but he refuses to tell me what Tia Dalma asked of him. I'm sorry I haven't been helpful." I shook my head and placed my hand on his. "It's fine, I knew nothing would come of this. I don't belong here, I need to get home when I save my father. I can't dwell on what might have been." he didn't seem to agree by his face but he left me to join his son in getting everything ready as we closed in on the ship.

"Come back for more did you!?" the first mate shouted when we got into earshot. "If I recall, you retreated last time!" Will called back, his smirk not fitting his face. He wasn't one to be like this, at least he used to not be. When we were next to the ship, we swung over with one goal, get me to my father so that we can reunite the journal to him and form the shield. Fighting ensued and Will grabbed my hand, jerking me a bit harder than necessary. He pulled me to the side and blocked a sword that came from above.

"Ah, brought me my bride, how kind of ya!" I gulped, hearing those words from my father was a bit much. "Just the man I was searching for." Will went up the stairs, dragging me behind him to be face to face with my father. "Take her." he gave me a push forward, not saying anything else as he turned and blocked another crewmember from slicing his arm. "Oh, given up on her? She didn't want a boy, she needs a man anyways!" he laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me to him.

I hardened myself from his words, focusing on getting the journal to him. "Come now, let's have a look at you." he said and I took out the journal, holding out to him. "I have a gift for you, please accept it. It is very special to me." he took it in his hand, giving it a look before smiling. "If it's special to you, of course I would never refuse a gift from my love." he gasped as it turned red hot with heat, I followed suit, gripped my chest as the necklace seemed to be burning against my skin.

He gripped my arm hard, demanding, "What have you done to me?!" I couldn't speak as the heat intensified, wrapping us both in a bubble of flame like heat. It was hard to breath, but his face softened a bit as it solidify around us, completely the shield as Tia Dalma said it would. He released me and held his head with his free hand, unable to let the journal go. I sank to my knees, feeling like my body was being drained by the shield. I searched for Will outside the bubble, but I couldn't see anything, it was as if we were in our own little world. "Please be safe Will." I breathed out.

"A-Amaya?" I turned and saw my father on his knees also, breathing ragged and his eyes filled with confusion. "Father?" I asked and he inhaled sharply collapsing completely and closing his eyes. "Dad!" I shouted and went to him, he was still breathing, but passed out. "Remember everything, please. For me." I pressed my forehead to his, trying to force my own memories through our skin touching. Time passed, I couldn't keep track, but it gave me time to reflect on my own thoughts as I brushed my father's hair from his face.

I let myself think of Will, knowing that I was free to speak if I wanted. He was so helpful to me, saved my life from drowning when I arrived. He was so sweet and I grew so fond of him that I didn't even realize that I had fallen for him. It was so mutual between us, I had hope that we could be together. But it isn't meant to be as we are from different times, neither of us able to go with the other. He did everything in his ability for me, sacrificed so much for me, he had to care for me as much as I did him.

But now it's different, his sacrifice was too much this time, he was different. His heart was gone from me, hardened. I realized this as I sat there, waiting for my father to awaken from his slumber. Tia Dalma took his love for me so he would be able to come on land to help me. He gave up his very heart for me… "Oh Will, why?" I said out loud, my words echoing around the bubble. It stirred my father and when his eyes fluttered open, I saw the eyes of a man so happy, his memory restored.

He hugged me tight and sat up quickly, speaking fast. "Amaya, I had such an amazing, yet odd dream. There was this storm-" I held up my hand to stop him. "Stop there. It wasn't a dream. But I'm here now. Everything is going to be fine. We are going home." we looked around as the bubble began to shiver and wavered, before bursting into thousands of sparkling lights. The heat died down completely as fresh air whipped around us. I inhaled deeply, loving the night air as it hit my lungs.

I looked around, expecting the fighting to still be going on and saw dead bodies of both crews lying all over the ship. "Oh no, please no." I left my father's side, rushing around to look at everyone, making sure that Bootstrap and Will weren't any of the dead. "Amaya!" I turned and saw my father pointing to the ship still beside us, the Dutchman. "Will?! Bootstrap!?" I shouted as I grabbed a rope, swinging over. My father was close behind me and we searched the ship, but it was empty. I went into Will's quarters, but it was empty also.

I looked at the map on the table, seeing a big red X on it with a dagger through it. It was at an island nearby, easy enough to get to with a longboat. I grabbed the dagger, slipping it into my belt as I joined my father on deck. He smiled and hugged me again. "I was so scared I would never see any of you again. How long has it been? Your hair is longer, sweetie." I nodded and sat him down, realizing that I needed to explain everything calmly.

"It's been a while since you left to search the triangle. Bianca and Mom are…well I'm not sure." I blinking, realizing that I didn't know what happened after I was knocked out and transported. "What do you mean?" he asked and I explained everything, the cruise mom took us on to try to get our minds off everything, the storm hitting us and me being the only one that washed up in this world. "So your mother and sister?" "I'm not sure, maybe they are safe on the ship back in our time. My necklace and your journal are special apparently."

He looked at the journal tucked into his pocket and nodded. "They are special. I'll never take it off again." I nodded, touching my necklace and vowing the same. "I believe that they went to shore to search for something. I know it's going to sound strange but I need to go after them. They are the ones that helped me get you back, I need to repay them." he shook his head, understanding and helped me get another longboat into the water. We rowed to the island, where I saw all the other boats anchored.

We hurried after the foot prints, following where the others were heading. It was dark, but the sun would be rising soon and it would be easier to see then. I felt my heart getting heavy as we ran after them, I was getting a bad feeling and was worried about what was going to happen when I found Will. What would I even say? He gave up his love for me, to help me get my father back. How could I repay him, I was such a burden to him, no wonder he was so cold toward me, I deserved it.

My father stopped me as I saw torches and heard the crew. "Do you see who you are looking for?" my dad asked and I did a sweep of the crew, but they were there. I shook my head and he whispered, "I'll stay here, you go ahead and see if you can find them. If anyone joins, I'll reveal myself." I hugged him tight, kissing his cheek. "Please be careful. And remember to keep the journal on you, safe. I love you dad." he nodded and gave me a gentle push.

I quietly snuck around the others, unsure of how they would react to me just appearing out of no where. I tried to see more footprints and tried to hear Will or his father, but it was too hard. I instead just went ahead, letting my heart lead me as I continued to search for the man I had grown to love. I held back a scream as a monkey appeared from a branch, stopping me dead in my tracks. 'Hey…you Amaya?' I nodded and he chattered happily. 'I've been looking for you. Tia Dalma sent me.' I blinked, why did she send a monkey after me?

"Okay? What does she want?" 'She said to tell you this. Heart torn in two, a choice must be made. Will it be to save what is lost or to heal what has been hurt? Choose between the two hearts and let them be as one. Otherwise it's all for not.' I stared at the monkey, confused by what it was saying. I knew Tia Dalma liked riddles, but I was so tired of it, why couldn't she just tell me straight. "Okay, I understand." I lied and continued, "Do you know where I can find Will and Bootstrap Bill?" I asked, to which the monkey chattered and took off into the trees.

I raced after him, making sure to watch where I was going as I tried to keep my eyes on him. I ran out onto a beach, probably somewhere on the other side of the island and found Bootstrap digging in the sand while Will was pacing back and forth. I thanked the monkey, who said his name was Jack before he went back into the forest. I slowly walked out to them, neither of them noticed me until I was nearly at them. "Amaya?"


	13. Chapter 13: My Own Choice

Chapter 13: My Own Choice

Bootstrap noticed me first, Will was still pacing until he heard his father say my name. His face was filled with stress and confusion as I walked over to them both, unsure of what to say. "Did it work?" Bootstrap asked, clearly meaning my father's memories. I nodded, smiling. "Yes, it worked. He is himself again. Waiting for me at the shore." I explained and Will slowly made his way over to us and looked me up and down. "You don't seem different. I thought you would be."

His tone suggested that he was unhappy that I was the same as before and I snorted. "One of us has changed…perhaps it wasn't for the better." I couldn't help myself, I wanted the old Will back, this wasn't the man I cared for. Bootstrap got out of the hole and sat the shovel down, getting between us before more ugly words came out. "Will, I'm tired, you take to digging son. Amaya, walk with me." I gave Will one last glare before following his father to the water.

"Amaya, Will isn't himself, you must remember that." I sighed and agreed. "I know, but it's difficult with the way he treats me now. I let my emotions get out, I shouldn't have." he chuckled and tossed a small rock into the sea. "Hey, does this mean anything to you?" I asked and quoted what Jack the monkey had told me from Tia Dalma. Bootstrap was real quiet for a while, before finally answering me. "I believe it means you are going to have to choose…between what your heart wants." I knew that much, but what did it all mean together, I couldn't leave my father to go back alone, I couldn't stay because I didn't belong. Will couldn't come back with us, he didn't belong there.

"I found it!" we turned at the sound of Will's voice and saw him lugging a chest out of the hole. Bootstrap ran over to assist his son and I was right behind them, curious as to what was in it that was so important. It looked really old and was locked with a odd looking key, but it was hanging from Will's hand as he was breathing heavily. "It has been so long since I seen this…" "What is it?" I asked and they shared a look before Will answered. "My heart."

I chuckled, but their faces shown that they weren't joking, making me frown. "That's impossible. You wouldn't be alive without your heart, Will. This is crazy." Bootstrap came over to me, shaking his head. "You, yourself had experienced so many things that are deemed crazy…yet you are not crazy are you?" I thought about it and when I thought back to what we had been through, it didn't seem that far off. I came closer, my curiousness overriding everything and I wanted to see inside.

"Will, are you sure?" his father's voice was soft, I could hear the worry in it as Will just nodding. He slipped the key into the lock and I heard it click and unlock. Time seemed to slow as Will took his time opening it, revealing a beating heart inside. I gagged and took a step back, not ready to see it for real. Will cradled it in his hands and lifted it out of the chest, holding it close to his body like a baby, I looked away.

That's when I saw three figures coming toward us, walking closer to us as the sun began to rise behind them. "Someone's coming." I whispered and Will glanced over his shoulder, his eyes widening a bit as he recognized whoever it was. After a minute or two, I also figured out who it was and just stared as they came within reach of us. "Elizabeth…" I breathed out, remembering her face from the photo and Jack was with her, his eyes darting around. Tia Dalma was the third person and she was smiling at me, her eyes seeing through me.

Elizabeth was staring at Will, her eyes revealing her feelings were still there somewhat. Jack just looked like he wanted to run away and Tia just looked at us all, knowing more than she would ever say. "Tia Dalma, why are you here? I thought we were supposed to come back to you when it was successful." she nodded, but her smile faded. "Da time run out. I knew I was needed here." I felt a drop in my stomach, what time ran out? "What do you mean? Was I too late? He seems like himself."

She placed her hand on mine and slipped a stone into without the others knowing. "When the time comes…choose." she breathed to me, low enough so I was the only one that heard. "It worked as I said it would. However the time to bring you both back to your own world running out, we must do it before the sun sets today. There is much to prepare." I nodded, listening to her words carefully. But it still didn't make sense as to why Jack was here with Elizabeth.

"Jack, get the compass back." I handed it over, trusting in Tia Dalma. He smirked and flipped it open, watching the arrow settle on Elizabeth's direction. "Will, can we talk?" Elizabeth's voice was gentle, but Will shook his head. "There's nothing to say. You betrayed me." "But you don't understand, Will. Please." Will gripped his sword with his free hand and a small growl escaped his lips. "I don't even want to explain. I want all the years I spent at sea for you back. You two saved me from dying at the hands of Davy Jones…then turned and stabbed me in the back. You should've let me die."

"We didn't mean for this to happen." she tried again, moving forward but Jack's hand found her, holding her near him and away from Will. "Love, he'll never get it. Don't even try. Beside, we have an agreement. Right, William?" I cocked my head to the side, what agreement did they make…I thought and then remembered the talk they had to get the compass we needed. I sighed, yet another sacrifice that Will made for me. His heart must be hurting, seeing them like this, knowing that he can't even do anything.

I turned to Tia, ready to get this going so that I could free Will of my own problems, he could go back to his life, unburdened by my troubles. "Tia, what do you need of me?" "Jack's compass is key, it points to what the holder wants. He will protect it with his life while we prepare everything. Elizabeth is needed for another purpose, once we have everyone back in the right world." I chewed my jaw, unsure of how I felt about that. I didn't want to leave Will like this, broken and cursed himself.

She walked away with Bootstrap, telling him some things that we needed the crew to gather. I walked over to Will, who was still glaring at Elizabeth and Jack as they spoke in hushed tones. "Are you going to be alright?" I asked him quietly, but he shrugged off my hand and nodded. "I'll be fine. Just go home." I was at my breaking point, I wanted to know exactly what he agreed to, for me, to be able to walk on land. "Will, let's go, I am going to have a conversation with you."

I grabbed his arm and nearly dragged him away, but he finally gave in and came along with ease. Once we were alone, I faced him with concern filling my face. It made him pause and his scowl disappeared. "Will, please tell me what Tia Dalma made you give up to walk on land." "You already know, why ask." he whispered, his voice wavering. I did know but I felt like it needed to be said, out loud. "Did she take your feelings for me away? Is that why you have been acting like this?"

He didn't say anything, not to disagree or to agree, he just watched me. "Will, say something." I begged, grabbing his free hand now that his sword was back in his holder. "I don't see why I felt anything for you to begin with. You aren't special, really. Elizabeth is-" I slapped him without thinking, not even realizing that I did it. "Do not compare me to her!" I hissed at him, refusing to even let him get a word in. "I never asked for any of this. I never asked to get thrown into this world…to get rescued by you…to travel and bond with you. Will, I never asked to care about you the way I do. I can't help what my hearts feels, but I can't deny it anymore. I love you."

I jerked his hand, making him come to me and I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him down, making our lips meet for the first time. It was gentle, he didn't kiss back at first, but after a moment, I felt movement as he finally kissed me back. His hand went to the small of my back and pressed me against him, closing any distance between us. When we broke apart, he took a few steps back and I could see a blush forming on his face. I touched my own flaming cheeks and realized that it was the first time I had been so forward with a guy.

Nothing was said for a minute or so, before I cleared my throat and apologized. "Will, I'm not sorry for how I feel. I am sorry for you having to give up so much to help me, it proves how much you really care for me…deep down. Nothing can take those feelings away, suppress maybe, but never gone forever. But it would be best if this is all that comes between us, I am leaving today and will never return, we aren't meant to be. I'm truly sorry for that. I wish things were different." I couldn't stand there anymore, I walked passed him. He didn't stop me or say anything as I did, I felt tears flowing over as I realized he was the first man I had truly loved…


	14. Chapter 14: Version 1

**I am writing 3 versions of this chapter, with 3 different endings. The beginning is be about the same but it will take different turn. **

**This is Version 1!**

Chapter 14: The Final Step(Final Chapter!)

I walked until I found a nice shaded place, private from anyone looking for me. I fell to my knees and held my face in my hands, letting all my tears fall for the first time in years. I was always the strong one, I had to be for my family. But now I was allowing myself to break down just once, one total breakdown for my broken heart. Will gave up his feelings for me, so it is only fair that I gave up mine and went back to where I belonged. I stayed there until there was no more tears, my eyes were red, but dry. I stood up, brushing my clothes off before heading back to where Tia and the others were waiting.

My father had joined the group, but I did notice that Elizabeth wasn't there anymore, and neither was Bootstrap Bill. My father smiled and gave me a squeeze before his eyes met mine. He squared me to face him and I knew he could tell that I had been crying. "Amaya, what's wrong?" his tone was soft, not drawing attention, giving us a moment to speak freely. "I'll be fine as soon as we get back to our time, I'm tired of this place." I replied, plastered a fake smile on, glad that he was gone for so long that he wouldn't be able to tell if it was real or not.

He seemed to believe me and turned to Tia, getting all the attention. "We are prepared to go home, so let us get this moving." I nodded and avoided their eyes. Tia nodded to us and explained, "I must conjure another storm…as similar as the first one as possible. It will take time and as the storm grows, it'll get dangerous. It will take anyone that gets too close." she paused and pointed to a small boat at the shore. "To be safe, we are having you two row out into the storm, as to protect us all from being taken also. Is that okay?" my father nodded and we started for the boat. He climbed in and turned for me to follow and I froze, sensing Will coming back.

I glanced over my shoulder and he was standing beside Tia Dalma, his face unreadable. "Amaya, come on dear." I turned back to my father, who was smiling at me. I went through everything this world threw at me, to get this man back. To complete my family again, family that was waiting on the other side for us to return. I would go to hell itself to save my family, they meant everything to me. But I looked back at Will, and my heart skipped a beat, aching to go to him. I wanted to free him of his curse, of every problem that he ever had or ever will have. I wanted to stay by his side and see his smile everyday, that sweet smile that he gave me….or used to.

I sighed and took my father's hand, I had to keep my word, I had to leave Will behind so he could move on with his life. I let my father row us out a bit as Tia Dalma began her raising of the storm. Clouds grew darker, forming and building until they blocked the mid-day sun out completely. I felt a shiver run through me as I flashed back to the ship and remembered the storm that brought me to this world. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder rumbled our little boat. "Tia said that we just need to let the storm take us, said that your necklace and my journal will open the portal to our time, pulling us back."

I was only half listening to my father as he was telling me what we were supposed to do when the storm reached it peak, my eyes kept darting between the shore where they were standing and the storm looming above us. The waves rocked us as I met my father's eyes, fearing beginning to fill them. "Amaya, don't be scared, I'll be right here with you." I nodded and took his hands in mine. "I'm sorry it took so long to find you. I'm sorry you had to go through all this alone." he shook away my apologies and patted my hands.

"We are together and will be home soon. Don't fret so much." he assured me and I sighed, feeling like I needed to tell someone, in case our memories were gone when we left. "I fell in love dad…and now my heart is breaking. I don't know what to do. I'm torn into pieces, two parts of me are fighting to do what is right and to go do what I want." he listened as I vented, taking it all in. When I finally fell silent, he looked passed my head and to the shore. "That young man that you were staring at?" I nodded and glanced back myself, their figures were hard to see in the darkness and the rain was beginning to come down.

I chewed on my lower lip, wanting to feel another kind of pain instead of this aching, it was almost unbearable. "Amaya, look at me." I tore my gaze from the tiny figures to see my father smiling at me, his eyes crinkling at the edges just a bit. "Dad, what is it?" I asked and he hugged me tight, the wind whipping around us and the rain stinging our faces. "You must always follow your heart…always. I love you so much and understand completely. Thank you for saving me, but it's time for you to go. Go to him and live happily ever after like I always wanted you to. Amaya, never sacrifice your happiness ever. Goodbye sweetheart."

I couldn't think as my heart began to race as his word sank into my soul. "But dad!" I said, raising my voice as the storm was getting a bit out of control. "No Buts! Just go! I love you! NOW!" he shouted and kissed my cheek before helping me stand and I dove off the side of the boat. When I came up, I felt my necklace beginning to warm up, the tide was pulling at me, trying to drag me along with my father. I waved at him before turning and using every bit of my strength to swim.

I was in pain as I fought the water, it was relentless and didn't want to let me go easily. I began to get tired, too tired to fight anymore. Maybe it was supposed to be this way, maybe we weren't meant to be. I got swept under and lost my breath, trying to hold it and fight at the same time, suddenly there was a hand with mine, strong and pulling me toward the surface. I coughed and blinked as I pushed my hair out of my face and saw Will gripping me close to him. He held me close as we both began to swim again and finally made it to shore.

I whipped around and saw the boat rocking and heading directly for the storm, I prayed that he would make it back safely. Suddenly the boat was launched into the sky, I watched my father get tossed from it as it was struck by lightning. He hit the water and disappeared in a bright light, gone back through time. I breathed out a final goodbye as I collapsed to the ground. I realized that I was here for good…never going home. I looked to my side and saw Will looking blank faced as he stared at the water.

"Amaya, why you stay?" Tia asked me and I stood up, smiling. "I wasn't ready to go back. I left unfinished business here." "Now you can never return." I smirked and winked at her, "Never say never." I brushed the sand from my outfit, although it was useless, I was soaked and sand refused to let go. Will also stood up and faced me, his eyes staring hard into mine. "What were you thinking? Do you want to die?" I shrugged and smiled, feeling so happy that his tone was emotional, maybe it would wear off.

He scoffed and walked away, huffing and swearing under his breath. I decided to have a chat with Tia Dalma, I was going to right the wrongs. "Tia Dalma, we need to speak." she nodded and motioned for me to come after her. We sat on a large piece of driftwood when I started. "I know that Will gave up his love of me to walk on land. I want you to give it back to him, now. It doesn't belong to you and you have no use for it." "No use? One can always use the purest of true love, it be a powerful thing." I paused, before shaking my head.

"I don't care, return it to Will. He isn't himself. Please." She thought about it for a minute or two before smiling and nodding, "Of course, I would be happy to. But you do understand what it will mean, correct?" "Yes, Will becomes whole again, he will love me." her smile only got larger as she patted my knee. "But he be the captain of the Dutchman, he ferries the dead. He won't be able to come ashore but once every ten years." I chewed my lip, unsure of that still, but sure that there was a way to free him…somehow.

"Tia, you believe yourself to be a friend to me correct? Why would you take his love of me? Why would you tear us apart?" her smile faded slowly and I saw sadness cross her eyes before it was gone in a flash. "Don't judge me so harshly, Amaya. I be your friend, as you say. However, one cannot pass up the chance to gain something as powerful as true love. It has no equal in power. Yes, I betrayed your trust and friendship for myself, but you know nothing of what I have endured in my long long life." she stared out at the sea and I saw the longing in it, she wished so deeply to return to it.

I was told about her being the Goddess Calypso by the crew when they heard of my friendship with her, but I could never understand how she felt. Being torn from everything you know and love more than once. Being forced to live like a mortal and with limited power and treated as human instead of the Goddess she is. I placed my hand on hers and she looked at me, curiously. "I cannot fathom how you feel, Tia Dalma. But I can not allow you to remove Will's love, he has already lost so much in his young life. You can't take more than you have already."

I paused and looked out at the sea, her eyes following mine. "I have given up everything I know, my entire life…for him. I know he is the Dutchman's Captain, I understand how important his job is. I realize that I have given up my life for this, knowing that he would have to go for ten years. My only hope is that one day, his curse will be lifted and he will be allowed to return to me. Hopefully before I am an old maid." I joked at the end and Tia gave me a sad smile. She placed a pebble into my hand and I turned it over once, noticing how smooth and clear it was.

"What is it?" "You will know what to do when the time comes." was all she said before standing and leaving me staring out into the ocean, where I watched my last family member disappear before my eyes. I prayed that my nightmare was only that and that he returned to my mother and sister happily. I wonder what he would say to them to explain his return and my disappearance. I shook myself and decided that I would talk to Will now, I needed to explain everything. I slipped the pebble into my pocket as I started back to where I seen him storm off.

I found him sitting on a log with his head in his hands, his shoulders were shaking it seems. As I walked closer, I heard his words becoming clearer. "Get a grip Will. Pull yourself together. She's nothing." he gave himself a good shake before lifted his head. "Than why is it that I went after her? Why did I feel a pull to save her? What is wrong with me?" I took the chance to make myself known by speaking. "You're missing something." he launched himself up and pulled out his sword in a fluid motion, pointing it directly at my throat.

He lowered it as it realized it was me and rolled his eyes. "What am I missing?" he asked and I stepped closer, making him take a step back, but he bumped into the log. "Amaya, what are you doing?" I stepped closer. "What I should've done before your love was taken. Now I'm giving it back." he went to say anything, but I placed the pebble Tia Dalma gave me in his palm, confusing him as he took his eyes off me to look at it. I pulled out the stone out that she slipped to me earlier. It was a deep red color, almost blood colored. I looked at Will, who met my gaze and let out a shaky breath.

I let my body take over and led the way as I moved closer to Will, closing any distance between us. He went to object, but I placed my hand in his, our stones rubbing against each other. I felt warmth radiate from my necklace and down into our joined hands. Will let out a soft gasp in surprise as the warmth flowed from my necklace to our hands up into his body, settling right where his heart would be if it weren't in the chest. I gasped in pain as the warmth turned painfully hot and I shielded my eyes with my free hand as I couldn't let go of Will's for some reason.

My ears were ringing, my eyes couldn't see through the intense light building between Will and myself, however I could still feel his hand in mine, so I knew he wasn't far. Our hands stayed connected through the pain and we were blasted back as the light shattered around us, sending tiny specks of light like stars around us, our hands entwined still as we were gasping for breath. I coughed and rolled over, seeing Will's eyes closed and his breathing had stopped. I reacted quickly, sitting on him and prying our hands apart to see the two stones had become one. It was melded into a mix of the two, beautiful and unique.

"BOOTSTRAP!" I screamed, praying we weren't too far from the others to save him. I pressed my hands to his chest and began CPR as best I could by myself. Between breaths, I spoke to him. "I went through all of this. Gave up everything for you." I breathed into his mouth and started back on his chest. "You cannot leave me now. I can't live without you in my life." I blew another breath into him and felt my heart aching with the realization filling me. I pressed harder, letting the tears fall as I tried once more to bring life back into the man I loved.

"Will, Please! Come back to me!" I shoved my mouth onto his and breathed out again, every piece of me begging for it to work. I fell against his body, unable to catch my breath myself and cried out. I heard footsteps in the quiet and turned to see Tia Dalma and Bootstrap running our way. It was then that I noticed the Chest in Bootstrap's hands that I remembered that Will's heart was no longer in his body…but in the chest.

I leapt up, grabbing it from him and tossing the box aside, taking the heart out. I rushed over to his body and ripped his shirt open with one hand with ease. I traced the scar from where his heart was taken from him once before. I cradled the heart close to my own chest and I pulled out my own knife, holding it up in the air. "Amaya, No!" Bootstrap called but it was too late as I plunged it into his scar and opened the wound enough to slip the heart back inside.

"William Turner, I give you everything I am and have if only for you to return and be with me. I pray that this is your cure to your curse. Because I love you too much to let you go." I placed the heart in his chest, right where it should be and saw the valves and veins slowly flow back together, sealing it within him once more. I placed the stone in my hand and it stayed between his chest and my palm as I started CPR again. I pressed against him, feeling his heart give a small thump when I did.

The stone began to warm between our bodies and I pressed my lips to his, breathing my breath into him, begging anyone that would be listening to save him. For a moment I felt as though I could save him, feel him coming back to life…but it faded a moment later. "Amaya, it's too late. He's gone." Tia Dalma said and tried to pull me away but I shoved her back. "It's your fault! You took his love. You curse Davy Jones. Which led to Will being cursed! Everything that has happened as been because of your doing. You cause only death and destruction to those who meet you. Go!"

I didn't wait to see if she would listen or even how she would take my words, my face found his and I let the tears slip from my eyes and fall onto his face. "Will, please, my love. Come back." I kept one of my hands pressed against his chest, holding the stone in place as I cradled his cheek with my other hand. "I love you Will. I cannot bear the thought of you not being in my life. If you are truly gone, I will follow you to the afterlife, I swear we will never be apart again." I whispered into his hair, my body giving out on me as I sank against his. If he was truly gone, there was nothing left for me here and I would go search for him in the next life.

It was dead quiet except for the soft crashes of the waves on the shore, I felt my heart slowly growing colder as I laid with him, refuses to leave his side ever again. I felt myself drifting off, to where I wasn't sure, until I heard it. *Thump* I sighed, it was only my own heart, beating it's last….had to be. *Thump Thump* I opened my eyes, that was not my own heart…it was someone else's. I lifted my head from his head and moved lower to his chest. I pressed my ear to it gently, unsure of what was going to happen.

*Thump Thump* …*Thump Thump* I gasped and leapt up to see his eyes fluttering open as he gasped for air. "Will!" Bootstrap's voice came from behind us, however I watched Will's eyes find mine and his hand lifted and caressed my cheek. I grabbed it and held it against me, feeling the cold turn warm as he came back to me. "A-Amaya, why are you crying?" I laughed and continued to cry, but this time it was happiness. "Oh Will!" I grabbed his ripped shirt and jerked him into me, crashing my lips onto his.

It was our second kiss, but our first with both of our love between us filling our bodies. He grabbed me and held me against him as he kissed me back instantly, not bothering to see what was happening. When we broke apart, we just stared at each other deeply, our breathing heavy. "Forgive me for my actions. I also love you, Amaya. I pray you can forgive me for how I treated-" I pressed my lips to his again, cutting off his apology. "All that matters is that you are yourself again and that we are together. There is nothing that will ever come between us again, Agreed?" he nodded and rubbed his fingers along my cheekbone.

We realized we weren't alone when Bootstrap cleared his throat, making me remember. "Tia Dalma has left. But I am happy to see you my boy. Free." I did notice that he looked a bit different, "Bootstrap, what's wrong?" I asked and helped Will to his feet as we faced his father. "Father?" he asked and that's when Bootstrap sank to his knees, gasping for air. We ran to him and Will cradled his head in his arms as I sat beside him. "The curse is lifted…the Dutchman no longer has a Captain. You are no longer the Ferrier of the dead…all those who are the crew of the Dutchman are free of the curse also. No longer are we bound to serve the mast."

"Father, what are you talking about? What's happening?" I realized that because of my actions, Will was losing his father. The Crew of the Dutchman was free of the ship, they were undead, now that they are free, they would be passing on into the next life. They did not belong to this world anymore. "Will, he's dying…" I breathed out as Bootstrap coughed, sending water from his mouth. He was drowning, as he did once before. "No! we can save you! Amaya, what can we do?!" I shook my head, feeling sadness racing between Will and myself. "There's nothing to do, it's his time to go."

Bootstrap took our hands in his and placed them together, "Never lose each other. You are meant to be, always. Take care of my son Amaya. And Will…" he paused to roll to the side and cough up more water, gushing from his mouth. "Yes father?" "Never forget where you come from and who you are. Never lose anyone else you care about. Grow your family, live your life to the fullest. And always love more than anything else. Your mother was the love of my life and I lost her before I was ready. Do not let Amaya slip through your fingers again. Hold onto her and always remember that love is a powerful force. I love you son."

He let out a final cough and the water trickling from his mouth as his body went limp. His hands released ours and I noticed the stone between them still, there was a tiny fleck of blue inside of it now, a final gift from Bootstrap Bill. I lifted it to show Will and he had tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face. "Amaya, I love you. Please help me lay my father to rest." as we did, I wasn't sure what was going to happen now.

I used my knife to carve a cross and make a decent looking marker for the grave as Will dug into the sand. Bootstrap had said that he always enjoyed the seas and thought they were beautiful to sit and watch, so we decided to bury him by the sea, where he would always be able to be near what he loved. We gently placed his body in the hole and Will said a few beautiful words for his father before we began to bury him. When we were finished, we sat beside each other in the sand, holding hands.

"Will, I do hope that you don't blame me for this…" I breathed out, worried about the answer. He gave my hand a squeeze and smiled at me. "My love, I would never blame you for saving my life and freeing me from my curse. My father was very important to me and I will love him always, but he is also free of his curse. His soul is finally at rest with my mother." I felt my heart lift at his words, happy that we could start over on good terms and begin our lives together…never apart again. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed, content with this moment. We sat and watched the sun rise…a new day for our new love and I wouldn't change a thing.

The End…?

**I plan on doing an epilog once I have a chance so keep your eyes out for it. And Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 14: Version 2

**I am writing 3 versions of this chapter, with 3 different endings. The beginning is be about the same but it will take different turn.**

**This is Version 2!**

Chapter 14: The Final Step(Final Chapter!)

I walked until I found a nice shaded place, private from anyone looking for me. I fell to my knees and held my face in my hands, letting all my tears fall for the first time in years. I was always the strong one, I had to be for my family. But now I was allowing myself to break down just once, one total breakdown for my broken heart. Will gave up his feelings for me, so it is only fair that I gave up mine and went back to where I belonged. I stayed there until there was no more tears, my eyes were red, but dry. I stood up, brushing my clothes off before heading back to where Tia and the others were waiting.

My father had joined the group, but I did notice that Elizabeth wasn't there anymore, and neither was Bootstrap Bill. My father smiled and gave me a squeeze before his eyes met mine. He squared me to face him and I knew he could tell that I had been crying. "Amaya, what's wrong?" his tone was soft, not drawing attention, giving us a moment to speak freely. "I'll be fine as soon as we get back to our time, I'm tired of this place." I replied, plastered a fake smile on, glad that he was gone for so long that he wouldn't be able to tell if it was real or not.

He seemed to believe me and turned to Tia, getting all the attention. "We are prepared to go home, so let us get this moving." I nodded and avoided their eyes. Tia nodded to us and explained, "I must conjure another storm…as similar as the first one as possible. It will take time and as the storm grows, it'll get dangerous. It will take anyone that gets too close." she paused and pointed to a small boat at the shore. "To be safe, we are having you two row out into the storm, as to protect us all from being taken also. Is that okay?" my father nodded and we started for the boat. He climbed in and turned for me to follow and I froze, sensing Will coming back.

I glanced over my shoulder and he was standing beside Tia Dalma, his face unreadable. "Amaya, come on dear." I turned back to my father, who was smiling at me. I went through everything this world threw at me, to get this man back. To complete my family again, family that was waiting on the other side for us to return. I would go to hell itself to save my family, they meant everything to me. But I looked back at Will, and my heart skipped a beat, aching to go to him. I wanted to free him of his curse, of every problem that he ever had or ever will have. I wanted to stay by his side and see his smile everyday, that sweet smile that he gave me….or used to.

I sighed and took my father's hand, I had to keep my word, I had to leave Will behind so he could move on with his life. I let my father row us out a bit as Tia Dalma began her raising of the storm. Clouds grew darker, forming and building until they blocked the mid-day sun out completely. I felt a shiver run through me as I flashed back to the ship and remembered the storm that brought me to this world. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder rumbled our little boat. "Tia said that we just need to let the storm take us, said that your necklace and my journal will open the portal to our time, pulling us back."

I was only half listening to my father as he was telling me what we were supposed to do when the storm reached it peak, my eyes kept darting between the shore where they were standing and the storm looming above us. The waves rocked us as I met my father's eyes, fearing beginning to fill them. "Amaya, don't be scared, I'll be right here with you." I nodded and took his hands in mine. "I'm sorry it took so long to find you. I'm sorry you had to go through all this alone." he shook away my apologies and patted my hands.

"We are together and will be home soon. Don't fret so much." he assured me and I sighed, feeling like I needed to tell someone, in case our memories were gone when we left. "I fell in love dad…and now my heart is breaking. I don't know what to do. I'm torn into pieces, two parts of me are fighting to do what is right and to go do what I want." he listened as I vented, taking it all in. When I finally fell silent, he looked passed my head and to the shore. "That young man that you were staring at?" I nodded and glanced back myself, their figures were hard to see in the darkness and the rain was beginning to come down.

"Amaya, look at me." I did and his eyes held such determination in them that I was nearly shocked. "If you feel like you need to remain with him…then stay." I blinked with surprised and went to speak but a thunder rolled through me, making me jump with fear. I thought about it before I shook my head and smiled, looking back at the shore to where Will was watching us. "Father, I choose my family. I have gone so far to get you back to me and now we will return home to the others. I may love Will, but Family is so important to me, but I will not lose that."

**Will's POV**

Amaya's father rowed them out as Tia Dalma began to summon the storm to return them to their world. She finished the summoning and turned to us, speaking loudly for us to hear over the storm. "The storm will continue to get stronger and soon they will be taken back. When they are, we still have work to do here. Jack, Elizabeth and Will, you all have parts to play in this world and I intend to see them fulfilled." the way she spoke, it gave me a pit in my stomach that was bugging me. "Tia Dalma, may we speak for a moment alone?" she nodded and we stepped away a few feet.

"I gave up something very important to me to assist Amaya in getting back to her father and her world. I feel I have gotten the short end of the stick as I only gained the temporary ability to walk on the land. So now we will change the facts of the deal." She smirked and shook her head. "Will, it be nothing I can do…a deal was struck and I shall not be returning nothing to ya." I chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "What if I knew of a way for you to become unbound from this form?"

Her face changed instantly, a silently enraged shadow crossed over her. "Speak." her tone was powerful, hinting at the hidden power under it. "Ah…so I have something you need." she stepped closer, a growl escaping her throat. "You may have a touch of destiny…but do not test my patience." I nodded and pulled out a dagger. "Tia Dalma, if I am no longer the Captain of the Dutchman, you need to be able to choose a new Captain…however that is not possible if you are not to your full power."

"Yes…what of it?" I placed the dagger in her hand and pressed the tip against my skin. "Return my love to me, and replace my heart. Without it, I will not be able to return to the Dutchman, I will be human again. No longer allowed aboard the Dutchman, leaving it Captainless. No one to ferry the dead…if you were to petition the brethen Court, they would have to release you in control to balance the world again. Returning you to power and allowing you to select a new Captain."

"And what of you? What else do you want?" her voice was a small purr as she was starting to catch on. I blinked and looked at the boat floating right near the eye of the storm, ready to be returned at any moment. I turned and met Tia Dalma's eyes, "I want my love back, to become human again…and go with Amaya." her eyes went wide. "William, I do not believe it is possible." "Just do it and let me figure out the rest. That is the deal. Do you accept? There isn't much time."

She smiled deeply, nodding. "'Dis will be painful." I shook my head. "Just do it. I feel incomplete and I want it to stop." she gave a final nod before stabbing me in my old scar, slicing it open enough to replace my heart in it. Her fingers held it in place as my body healed it back into me, completing it. I felt a surge race throughout my body as she gave it a squeeze, beginning to start it back up. I gasp with each squeeze, until she was satisfied and pulled her hand out and sewed up the wound. I groaned and gave myself a stretch to see how it felt to be whole again.

"William…I cannot be sure that this will even work. Chance is slim." I nodded and watched Amaya hug her father close, I knew what I had to do before my chance was gone at all. "Tia Dalma, I thank you. Can you assist me with getting out there in time?" she nodded and I took off running, diving into the water when I was deep enough. I surfaced and swam as quickly as my body allowed, noticing that the current was in my favor, not against me. 'Amaya, I'm coming. Wait for me' I thought to myself while I swam closer to her.

**Amaya's POV**

We held each other tight and stared at the sky where the storm was raging to the point of being too much when I heard a shout from the shore. I couldn't hear what was said but when I turned around, I saw there was a figure missing from the shore. I pulled away from my father's hold and squinted at it, trying to see which one of them was gone. I was leaned a bit over, my heart hoping that Will was the one that left, I didn't want his eyes on me any longer.

Suddenly a hand shot out of the water and grabbed my side of the boat, making me let out a scream. My father was at me in a second and that's when Will's gasping face appeared from under the rocking waves. "Will!" I quickly grabbed his arm and shirt and my father helped me lug him over into the boat. He was gasping for air and I noticed a lot of blood on his shirt, even though he just swam from shore. I was still shocked as he slowly made his body sit up.

"Will, what on earth are you doing?!" I asked him, glancing around at the storm that was about to take us. The boat was already dipping up and down with the wind as it was about to take to the air. "Amaya, I-" he got cut off as a bolt of lightning hit the boat, sending us all flying. I grabbed his hand and quickly jerked him to me so we weren't separated. I looked for my father, but the storm had already blown him further away from us, I couldn't get to him.

I felt fear racing through me as I watched my father disappear into the storm and a flash of light let me know that he was returned to our time. I looked into Will's eyes and his were holding fear as well. "Will, I love you. In case this doesn't work I want you to know that." he smiled and kissed me softly. When we broke apart, he said, "I love you too. Always have always will." together, we looked up in time to see the storm taking us into it, I looked away, praying beyond everything that my necklace had the strength to return us both unharmed.

I felt cold when I opened my eyes and saw a storm fading away, clouds clearing and looked around, noticing I was alone. "Will!" I shouted, looking around as it continued to get lighter. I sensed my panic setting in as I swam toward something floating nearby. It turned out to be a luggage case. "Father! Will!" I held onto it, helping me keep afloat as I continued to call out for the people I cared about. "Amaya!" I whipped around, hearing my name and seeing my mom and sister on a rock waving at me.

I swam over to them and checked them over, they were banged up, but safe. I hugged them both tight and felt tears in my eyes, happy that my nightmare was just that…a nightmare. "Why were you calling for dad?" Bianca asked and my mom added, "Who's Will?" I didn't answer as I turned and stared at the water, hoping to see one of them nearby. "Please…" I breathed, my eyes searching every single thing that moved. "Amaya!" my ears picked up my name once again and when I turned around, I saw my father swimming toward us, lugging a figure as best he could.

I pushed away from my mother and sister, diving into the water and helping him to shore. I knew instantly who the figure was as we laid him back gently, I brushed the hair from his face and sighed. "Will…" I whisper and pressed my ear to his chest, listening for the heart that wasn't supposed to be there. Maybe that he left the fantasy world without a heart, maybe it killed him in the real one. I felt tears slipping down my face as I listened, begging anyone to let me hear something, let him be alive.

*Thump Thump* I raised my head in time to see him slowly flutter his eyes open and cough, water shooting from his mouth. "Oh my God, Will!" I took his face in my hands and made sure all the water came out as he began to gasp and catch his breath. "What is going on?" I remembered my family behind me and realized something.

My mother and sister and I went on a cruise together, we got caught in a storm and got shipwrecked. Now I pop up with our missing father and a man they have never seen before without a day passing. I had no idea of how in this world I could never explain this, so I just started laughing. I laughed until my side hurt and had them all looking at me like crazy. Everyone except William, who only looked at me with love and always would.

The End…?

**I plan on doing an epilogue once I have a chance so keep your eyes out for it. And Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 14: Version 3

**I am writing 3 versions of this chapter, with 3 different endings. The beginning is be about the same but it will take different turn. **

**This is Version 3!**

Chapter 14: The Final Step(Final Chapter!)

I walked until I found a nice shaded place, private from anyone looking for me. I fell to my knees and held my face in my hands, letting all my tears fall for the first time in years. I was always the strong one, I had to be for my family. But now I was allowing myself to break down just once, one total breakdown for my broken heart. Will gave up his feelings for me, so it is only fair that I gave up mine and went back to where I belonged. I stayed there until there was no more tears, my eyes were red, but dry. I stood up, brushing my clothes off before heading back to where Tia and the others were waiting.

My father had joined the group, but I did notice that Elizabeth wasn't there anymore, and neither was Bootstrap Bill. My father smiled and gave me a squeeze before his eyes met mine. He squared me to face him and I knew he could tell that I had been crying. "Amaya, what's wrong?" his tone was soft, not drawing attention, giving us a moment to speak freely. "I'll be fine as soon as we get back to our time, I'm tired of this place." I replied, plastered a fake smile on, glad that he was gone for so long that he wouldn't be able to tell if it was real or not.

He seemed to believe me and turned to Tia, getting all the attention. "We are prepared to go home, so let us get this moving." I nodded and avoided their eyes. Tia nodded to us and explained, "I must conjure another storm…as similar as the first one as possible. It will take time and as the storm grows, it'll get dangerous. It will take anyone that gets too close." she paused and pointed to a small boat at the shore. "To be safe, we are having you two row out into the storm, as to protect us all from being taken also. Is that okay?" my father nodded and we started for the boat. He climbed in and turned for me to follow and I froze, sensing Will coming back.

I glanced over my shoulder and he was standing beside Tia Dalma, his face unreadable. "Amaya, come on dear." I turned back to my father, who was smiling at me. I went through everything this world threw at me, to get this man back. To complete my family again, family that was waiting on the other side for us to return. I would go to hell itself to save my family, they meant everything to me. But I looked back at Will, and my heart skipped a beat, aching to go to him. I wanted to free him of his curse, of every problem that he ever had or ever will have. I wanted to stay by his side and see his smile everyday, that sweet smile that he gave me….or used to.

I sighed and took my father's hand, I had to keep my word, I had to leave Will behind so he could move on with his life. I let my father row us out a bit as Tia Dalma began her raising of the storm. Clouds grew darker, forming and building until they blocked the mid-day sun out completely. I felt a shiver run through me as I flashed back to the ship and remembered the storm that brought me to this world. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder rumbled our little boat. "Tia said that we just need to let the storm take us, said that your necklace and my journal will open the portal to our time, pulling us back."

I was only half listening to my father as he was telling me what we were supposed to do when the storm reached it peak, my eyes kept darting between the shore where they were standing and the storm looming above us. The waves rocked us as I met my father's eyes, fearing beginning to fill them. "Amaya, don't be scared, I'll be right here with you." I nodded and took his hands in mine. "I'm sorry it took so long to find you. I'm sorry you had to go through all this alone." he shook away my apologies and patted my hands.

"We are together and will be home soon. Don't fret so much." he assured me and I sighed, feeling like I needed to tell someone, in case our memories were gone when we left. "I fell in love dad…and now my heart is breaking. I don't know what to do. I'm torn into pieces, two parts of me are fighting to do what is right and to go do what I want." he listened as I vented, taking it all in. When I finally fell silent, he looked passed my head and to the shore. "That young man that you were staring at?" I nodded and glanced back myself, their figures were hard to see in the darkness and the rain was beginning to come down.

"Amaya, if you wish to be with him, you can choose to stay. I will be alright and will explain it to your mother and sister." I smiled and thought about it for a minute or two before a wave crashed into us and splashed me in the face. I wiped the water away and sat back, facing my father. "As much as I would like to go to him and stay…I swore I would bother him no longer. I choose to go back to my proper time and rejoin my family. That is the way it has to be, father. I accept it now." he gave me a sad smile, but nodded at me, showing him that he trusted me to be an adult.

I gave the shore one last look before I took my father's hands and made sure we weren't going to be separated during the storm if something happened. His journal was in his pocket, directly over his heart and my necklace was laying against my bare skin under my shirt. The rain poured onto us as the waves began to take us higher up and down, nearly tipping us over a few times. It was so quick when the lightning shot down toward us.

My eyes went wide as it smashed against the boat and sent us flying into the air. The current of high winds took us and began to swirl us in circles. I tightened my grip on my dad as we began to go even higher, the dark ocean beginning to fade from our view. I turned and looked up through my wild hair being whipped around to see a cloud descending toward us. It was so dark as it was almost at us before opening and blinding us with a light so bright that I had to close my eyes. "Hold on!" I heard my father's voice, although it sounded like a whisper in the wind.

I couldn't see anything, but my necklace was blazing with heat as I shut my eyes and just held on with all my might to my father. I thought with the heat coming from my necklace I would be burned and have a scar, but it began to fade away and I felt a heavy pressure on my body. I realized I was holding my breath and I opened my eyes and saw we were under water. My father was staring at me, and I could tell his was having trouble holding his breath. I began to kick my legs and push us toward the light, surface hopefully.

We both gasped when we broke the surface and fresh air surrounded us. That's when I instantly heard sounds and screaming. I made sure to keep a hand in my father's as we looked around and realized where we were. I saw our cruise ship half sunk against an array of boulders and rocks. Sometime during the storm, we must have hit them and began to sank. "Oh God Amaya, look at it all." my father said before I saw all the people swimming and getting out of the water onto whatever they could.

That's when I heard my name being called, I turned to the sound and saw my sister and mother shouting from a rock. "Over here!" I called back as we began to swim toward them. I saw the looks on their faces when they saw that I had our long lost father with me. My mother's eyes filled with tears as I pulled myself up onto the rock and helped my father up as well. He turned to her and smiled, saying, "Hello darling. It has been a very long time hasn't it?" I smiled as I hugged my sister and we turned to them.

My mother threw herself at my father, who caught her easily. She was crying so hard into his shoulder that I couldn't understand what she was saying. "Amaya, what happened to you? Where did you find dad?" I blinked, I wasn't sure how we were going to explain everything, but for this moment, I was just so happy that they were alive and so were we. I shook my head at my sister and told her we could talk later. My mom broke apart from my dad and wrapped me in a hug also, while my sister hugged my dad.

We were all so happy to be together again that we barely noticed the rescue boat heading for us. As we were helped into it and began our trip back to civilization, both of them turned to me and dad, ready for us to explain ourselves now. I nodded to my father, telling him I would explain. I knew it had only been like a day here, so I would have to be careful about what I say. "I was thrown from the ship before it began to sink, the storm carried me off, I tried to get back but couldn't."

"I was actually knocked out and when I came to, I was washed onto a small sandbar like island." "That's when I found her." my father cut in, drawing their attention from me. "I have been shipwrecked and on that island for a long time, barely surviving. When I found Amaya, we helped each other get a raft build and then we set sail, promising that we were going to get back to you two." I nodded and smiled, hoping they believed the story. "I guess we must have gotten back in the area when our raft sank and we had to just swim for it, hoping to come across something."

"Oh! That's why you were so far away from everything else!" my sister said, clearly okay with our story, but my mom didn't look so convinced. "I see…" was all she said as we were loaded with the other guest onto a large barge type boat to get checked out. I made sure that my sister and mother went first, making sure they were alright. Next was my father and myself, we got a odd look at our clothing, but we checked out alright too. "Miss, is this yours?" I turned and saw the paramedic holding my cell phone. "Oh yes, I'm sorry I must have dropped it." I took it and slipped it in my pocket.

It was probably useless as it had been through so much and in the water so many times, but still maybe I could save the card and replace the phone. We were moved onto a different boat that was heading to the nearest town with the ones that were checked out and didn't need medical assistance. We chatted to ourselves quietly as we were shipped off and finally we were on solid ground again. "I'm never getting on a boat again!" Bianca exclaimed as she hugged me tight.

I smiled and looked around, seeing lights and wires and everything from our time. It was so different from what father and I had been dealing with. We were given food and bottled water as we were herded into a building to make sure everyone was accounted for and everyone was safely saved from the sunken ship. It was hours and hours before we were told that everyone was safe and we would be taken back to the port we set sail from and all our traveling home would be paid for. Also was told that we would be contacted by the company at a later date.

I realized how tired I was when we returned to port and was loaded into a taxi to head us to the airport. I fell asleep so fast and didn't wake up until we were stopping and getting out. I slept the entire plane-ride also, feeling so relaxed for the first time in what felt like ages. "Amaya, wake up." I heard someone's voice waking me from my sleep and I groaned, "Will, not now. Let me sleep." I heard a small sigh and I realized what was going on, I shot up and nearly head-butted my father. "I'm sorry dad." he waved my apology away and patted my leg.

"It's just a bit different." he agreed with me and we left the plane together. After another car-ride we were finally home. Bianca went for a shower as soon as we hit the door and my mom said she would make us something to eat. It was late and I saw dad looking around, taking everything in. it has been years since he was here and I knew how hard he must be taking it. He has missed so much of our lives. I took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's okay, we are together again. We will take it one day at a time alright?" he nodded and went to help my mom.

I heard my sister finishing her shower and looked at myself in the mirror, I was a wreck. "I'm next." I called out of my room and grabbed a fresh clean pair of clothes. I plugged my phone up just out of habit before heading into the bathroom and peeling my smelly dirty clothes off. I let the hot water roll over my body for a while before beginning to wash and clean every part of me. Once I was finished and smelled a lot better, I changed into my fresh clothes and went to my room again.

I climbed into bed, wanting to sleep for days, I felt so tired. There was a knock and my father entered, holding a plate with a sandwich on it. I smiled and patted the bed beside me. "Thank you." I said, taking the plate from him. He just looked around as I ate, taking in how much I have changed without him being around. I finished my sandwich and heard a ding, I looked and saw my phone light up, signaling that it was fully charged. "I can't believe it still works." I heard my dad say as I took it off and powered it on. I watched as it glitched for a bit before coming on and pulling up the last thing I had done.

I stared at the screen, chewing my lip at the picture on my screen. It was the last thing I did on the phone before it died, the picture I took of Will and myself on his ship the first couple days I was in the past. My father glanced at it and mumbled, "You look so happy…and free." I smiled and tapped the screen, zooming in on Will's face. He looked confused, but his smile was so sweet and real. I didn't even realize I was crying until my father pulled me into his arms and held me tight.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry it had to be like this. I can only hope it will get better with time. But I will be here to talk whenever you may need it." I thanked him and we stayed like that until I was calm enough to be alone. I laid back in the bed once I was alone and smiled at the photo. "I hope you are safe…I will always love you and never forget you William Turner." I turned the phone off and placed it on my table before climbing under the covers and drifting off to sleep, dreaming of pirates and Will. Perhaps tomorrow will be easier…

The End…?

**I plan on doing an epilogue once I have a chance so keep your eyes out for it. And Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 15: EpilogueV1

Thrashing Waves: Epilogue(Version 1)

**This is the first version, where Amaya stays with Will in the Pirates World. They just buried Bootstrap Bill**

I didn't realize how tired I was until I began to doze off on Will's shoulder, making him pull me back to him and we laid back on the beach. My head was on his chest, listening to the heart he had finally gotten back. The beating was so soothing to me, I closed my eyes and just listened, happy he was whole again and uncursed…and in love with me. He must have been tired as well, because soon we were both sleeping.

I jolted from my sleep as a seagull called beside us and I looked down to see Will still sleeping so peacefully. I smiled and brushed my fingers against his cheek and his lips. This was the man I gave up my old life for, the man that had stolen my heart, and I was so happy about it. I would never forget my family and would always love them, maybe even one day return to them. But for now, I was going to stay with Will, always. He was my love, my family in this world.

When Will finally awoke, he was feeling sad still, but he held my hand and we walked along the beach for a while, just enjoying the feeling of our touch. We came upon a small house nearby the shore and it was abandoned and broken down a bit. "I can fix it up for us. I want to stay by my father's grave. If you don't mind it." I shook my head, looking out at the sea. "It will be beautiful here, enjoying beach views always and the sunrises and sunsets will be amazing. Of course I don't mind."

We worked together on the house, making it our own, for the next year. We stayed on the ship until it was ready, Will was ever the gentleman and slept on the couch while I took the bed. It was very different from my time, when guys were forward and grabby. It made me love him even more, he was so patient and loving to me. We had only kissed a few times, he said he wanted to be respectful of me.

Will gently shook my shoulder, waking me from my sleep. "It's time, Amaya. It's finished." I nearly jumped out of the bed, so excited to see it. Will said he was finishing a few things that were a surprise for me so I stayed on the beach and the ship while he did. I was so tempted to look when he tied the blindfold over my eyes, but I also wanted to be truly surprised. He led me into the longboat and I waited silently as he rowed us to the shore. He assisted me getting out and I loved the feeling of his warm hand against mine.

I felt him move behind me as he positioned me where he wanted and his breath was hot against my neck as he undid the blindfold. I blinked a few times, clearing my vision as I took in what he had done. There was seashells decorating the walls, all shapes and sizes and colors. It was a work of art in itself, he must have taken so much time to do this. It was as if he selected each one and knew exactly where to place it on the wall. I had never seen such beauty before in my life. I was speechless as I took each one in, memorizing it.

I laughed and went to say something as I turned to face Will, but stopped dead as he was holding a ring out for me. He had taken the stone that we melded together when we restored his heart, and placed it in a ring, and he got down on one knee. "I know this probably isn't the way you imagined your proposal. I would have liked to ask for your father's permission, but as it is…"

I dropped to my knees, the brightest smile on my face. "This is so perfect, Will. You have no idea." he let out a short breath before nodding and taking my hand. "Amaya, I love you so much. I cannot imagine living my life without you in it. I would be honored if you would become my wife." "Yes, I will marry you!" I let the tears fall, joy overcoming us both as we embraced and he placed the ring on my finger, a perfect fit. I kissed him deeply, wanting to show him just how happy he makes me and he returned it earnestly.

**One Year Later**

I was wiping my eyes as I struggled with my dress in the house. "I can't get it right. I miss not having to wear these types of dresses." I growled to myself as I pulled a ribbon, but it was the wrong side and clenched my right side too much. I gasped and groaned, making a knock come to the door. "Everything alright Amaya?" I pouted and called, "No, this dress is annoying difficult." there was a chuckle and when the door opened, I retreated behind the changing wall. "Will, you're not supposed to see me!" "It's not Will, Amaya."

I paused, trying to figure out the voice's owner, I couldn't so I peeked out and froze at the sight of Elizabeth standing by the door. I just stared, what was she doing here? "Will, he asked me to come assist you. If you want of course." I sighed, as much as I didn't want to see her or talk to her, I needed the help and she had experience with these clothing styles. I walked out and instantly saw her huge belly, she was going to pop any day now. She waddled over to me and I turned, happy to take my staring eyes from her.

"I'm happy for you and Will. Really." her words were soft and I nodded, unsure of what she was planning. "Jack and I are married as well…with another one coming any time. I am sorry for breaking Will's heart, but I'm glad he has found his true love. The love we shared…it wasn't real. It was childish. Jack and I had some things to work out with the two of you, but I do hope that the future may be brighter than our past." she continued to tighten and tie the ribbons as I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"There, all finished." her fingers left my back and I turned, looking in the mirror at my dress. It was pure white, and simple. The ribbons were holding it together, in a beautiful pattern down my back. The sleeves were lace and flowed nicely off my shoulders. It fell to right at my feet, which I was going barefoot so it was great. I sighed, seeing my face light up. I left my hair down, allowing it to flow around my face and body all the way down to my waist.

"Here, allow me." she picked up a comb and gave it a quick brush before taking a few strands and braiding them together in a crown type style in the back, sticking a few small light seashells in the braids to finish the look. I was perfect and I turned to face her, she was smiling, but it did seem like she was still unsure if I was going to be alright with her being here. "Elizabeth, I won't say I can forgive you for breaking Will's heart. That's between you and him. But I can't say I'm not glad that it happened…because then he never would've met me and we wouldn't be here now."

"Amaya, I-" I held up my hand and then took hers. "Our past are apart of us, we must never forget them. But if we only live in the past, we will never be able to see the future in front of us. I am happy for you and Jack." her eyes were welling up with tears as I handed her a rag to wipe them on. "I really had to go now, I am getting married, you know." she nodded and laughed, saying she would tell everyone we could begin.

I sighed and looked at the house around me, Will and I had lived here for a whole year…and not once did we stay in the same room at night. He had also built a separate room for me as another surprise, wanting to give me my space and allow me to remain as I am until we were married. It was so sweet that he was so old-fashioned, but it made since with the times. Our seashell wall was still breath-taking as I heard the music begin. I took a final breath and shook myself before taking my flowers in my hands and gave the door a knock, signaling them to open it.

The sunset was just beginning as I stepped out, looking around at all of our friends that traveled to here for this moment. My eyes found Will waiting down on the beach for me and I lost my breath at him, so handsome in his suit and smiling at me with so much love in his face. I almost took off running to him, but made myself take it one step at a time with the music. When we were finally in front of each other, he took my hand gently and whispered, "You are so beautiful, Amaya." I felt tears coming to my eyes again and I blinked hard, trying not to ruin my makeup.

We exchanged our vows and were pronounced husband and wife shortly after, Will leaned down and pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. The crowd cheered and I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. Everyone moved to the beach for the food and drinks while I pulled Will to the side, cupping his face with my hands. "This is the best day of my life. I couldn't imagine my life any different."

"You don't miss the other time? Like all the things that they have that make life easier?" I shook my head, telling him, "My life couldn't be any easier than having you here with me. Nothing else in any world matters." I kissed him deeply, having a moment to ourselves and he returned with a passion I haven't had in him before. We broke apart, gasping for air and laughing. "Come on, let's celebrate with our friends…my wife." I nodded and allowed him to lead me down to the others.

The party lasted a long time, lots of dancing and laughing and drinking. I pulled Will onto the sand to dance many times until everyone was finally leaving. Jack and Elizabeth waved and I returned it, still not completely okay with that, but Will didn't even seem to care anymore. He looked down at me with his eyes shining with his desire and love for me. He kissed my forehead and led me toward the house, before sweeping me up in his arms. "I must carry my bride over the threshold, of course." I giggled and felt butterflies in my stomach as he carried me into our house as husband and wife.

He walked me into the den area and then gave a glance to the two doors, one for his room and one for mine. I made him look down at me with my hand and smiled, "We are together, Will. The choice is yours, whichever you want." I said softly, blush appearing on my face. He took us into my room and placed me on the bed, hovering above me, just looking deeply into my eyes. I kissed him and he pulled me close to his body, gently holding me tight against him.

When I pushed on his chest, he leapt back as if I had set him on fire, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked and pushed his hair out of his face. I smiled and shook my head, climbing to sit on my knees in front of him. "Would you mind…?" I moved my hair out of the way and showed my back to him, asking him to undo the ribbons. He didn't say anything, but his fingers rubbed my back, tracing the ribbons and fabric of my dress. I shuddered, feeling desire for him coming up. He slowly began to undo the ribbons, it was agonizing as his fingers were graze my back every once in a while, sending my mind reeling.

I was panting a bit when he finally finished and I was holding the dress up by the front alone. I turned carefully and watched as he peeled off his suit piece by piece until he was only in his pants. I reached out, placing my fingers along his scar on his bare chest and looking deeply in his eyes. We didn't say anything as I kept my eyes on his and allowed my fingers to travel along his body, feeling his muscles tighten. Soon he was panting as well and I had my hand on his tie, the only thing holding his pants on.

I let out a shakily breath and his hand caught mine, bringing it to his lips. "Amaya…" his hot breath on my fingers sent a thrill through me. I gasped and leaned into his touch, making him kiss my fingers, then my hand and he moved up my arm and to my neck and my lips. I didn't even realize I had let go of my dress until I noticed I was running my hand along his back and the other was in his hair. He pulled back a bit and I felt his eyes on me, I suddenly got nervous as he continued to take my naked body in.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world, truly." he undid his tie and took my hips, pulling me close to him. He kissed me like it was our last night in the world and then made our marriage fully ours, consummating it completely. When I woke from my sleep, I was curled up against his naked body and he was stirring as well. The moon was high as it shone in through my window and I sighed, unable to hide my happiness. "Amaya…you are perfect…my love." I smiled and kissed him, settling against his chest. "So Will, we will have an extra room now, what will we do with it?" he gave a chuckle and looked down at me. "Oh, thinking of a family already?" I asked with a laugh and he began to talk about growing our family. Our lives were perfect…our love was strong and true.


	18. Chapter 15: EpilogueV2

Thrashing Waves: Epilogue(Version 2)

**This is Version 2, Amaya, her father and Will have all made it to the current time safety and met up with her mother and sister. She has finally stopped laughing**

Will held my hand tight as we stood up together, my family staring at us. My mother had tears streaming down her face as she was held by my father, having thought him long gone. Bianca walked over to us and looked us up and down. "What are you wearing Amaya? Who's this?" she asked, pushing her soaked hair out of her face to get a better look at Will. "This is Will. He helped me find father. Hes…umm.." I was trying to find the right words to make it sound right, but failed.

"We can worry about that all later, let's assist anyone else that needs help." My father said, interrupting our attempts at lying and looking at the floating people around, grabbing and swimming for their lives. Soon there was rescue boats coming around to gather up the survivors, including us. Will stared in amazement at the motorboat and how quickly we moved through the water. We were brought onto shore and given water and food as we waited to be checked out for injuries and moved to another area.

Will was a bit worried as they checked his vitals and stuff, but I stayed by him and gave him slight nods to ease it. We were loaded into some vans and taken to the nearest airport to be taken back to the main land and then to our homes. Everything was paid for and soon we were on the airplane, I had to explain it to Will as he was so confused as we boarded. He grabbed my hand at takeoff and didn't let it go, fear in his eyes. I soothed him by rubbing my fingers along his, letting him know I was there.

He fell asleep and when we landed, I gently shook him. "Will, wake up. We have to get off now." he nodded and followed my lead as I walked a few steps behind my family. My father kept their attention, but I did catch my sister and mother glancing back at us every once and a while. "You look very much like your mother." he commented and I giggled, nodding. "Yes, my sister favors my father a bit more than me. How are you feeling?" he looked around at the lights and noises and cars. "Overwhelmed."

**Two Months Later**

I woke up, stretching and yawning as the sun was brightly coming in through the window. I sighed and climbed out, pulling on a robe as I opened my bedroom door and heading down the hallway. I gave the door a knock and heard a mumble, I shook my head and opened it, seeing Will burrowed under a pile of covers. I sat at the edge of the bed and slowly pulled them from his face and he looked up, smiling at me, but his eyes were still tired. "Are you ready for another adventure?" I asked.

He agreed and I left him to get ready, going downstairs to see my mother with breakfast on the table and my father slipping on coffee, while reading the newspaper. He adjusted back very quickly, as did I, but Will was struggling with all the new things he had never seen or even thought of before. It was a bit hard to come up with a believable lie for my sister and mother, but finally we settled on his memory was gone and all he remembered was his name and that he had no family.

My sister believed it with ease, but my mother was still worried about how quickly we took him in and how much time I spend with him. If only she knew the truth. Bianca joined soon after me, taking a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast. "Where's your boy-toy Amaya?" she joked and I rolled my eyes, not bothering to answer. "I was thinking about taking Will into town today, see if anything jogs his memory." I played the lie and my father smiled, knowing that I wanted Will to see the new world, his new home.

When Will came downstairs, I was surprised by his clothes, he had no clothes, so my mother went and bought a bunch for him over the first few weeks we returned home. It was still weird seeing him without his pirate gear. His jeans were dark blue and his shirt was a solid tank top in a deep mossy green color. He had refused to cut his hair and wore it the same as he did in the pirate world. His facial hair was still the same too and he sat beside me at the table, taking my hand in his.

"So Will, are you feeling alright?" my mother asked, her piercing eyes on our joined hands. "Yes, thank you ma'am." I smiled, he was still so polite and respectful to everyone. We ate our breakfast fairly quickly and left soon after, walking down the street. "I would drive, but I thought it would be better to explain some things before we get to town. I know we had stayed awfully close to the house for these past couple months, town will be very different." we fell in step with each other as I explained the buildings and how people were.

I had tried to explain the whole world to him, but he just got confused about a lot of the technology of it. I gave him a cell phone, but he didn't know why it made noise all the time, I showed him how to text and call, but he didn't like to use it. He wanted to talk face to face instead, so he just left it at home a lot. When we reached the edge of the city, I paused and he followed suit. "Will, I want you to stay with me, don't wonder off please." he nodded and slipped his hand into mine, brushing his side against me.

We spent the day walking around and I let him ask his many questions as we traveled, answering them as best I could without confusing him. We sat at the table and I ordered some food for us as he took the people around us in. The couples holding hands and some even reaching over the table and kissing right in front of everyone. The people walking down the street were holding each others sides and he seemed to be in wonderment at the clothing that everyone was wearing. "I told you my world was completely different. Are you sure you are going to be happy here?"

I hadn't asked him before, I was worried about the answer. He wasn't used to anything like this, he may not be able to adjust. It may be too much for him. He moved his chair closer to mine and took both of my hands in his. "Amaya, this world may be new and different, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. This is your world and I want to be with you. Always, together. I will follow you anywhere, anytime." I smiled, leaning over to him to touch his forehead to mine. He sighed deeply and gave me a quick peck on my lips before pulling back.

We ate our lunch in peace, mostly, Will was constantly asking questions and I was perfectly happy to answer each one. I would help him adjust to this world with all my heart and soul, I would help him fit in and become happy, with me hopefully. When dark fell, we decided to return home and took our time enjoying the stars and twinkling lights. After we ate dinner with the family, he walked me to my room and paused. "I bid you goodnight Amaya. I hope you sleep well. I will see you tomorrow." I nodded and gave a quick glance before pulling him to me for a hug and a loving kiss.

**5 Years Later**

Bianca jumped onto my bed with a squeal and I jolted up. "What the heck!?" I yelled at her as she just laughed. "Come on, it's time to go. Get up! Mom's already waiting downstairs! Come on!" she basically dragged me from the bed and into the bathroom. "Take a quick shower and get dressed. Hurry!" she vanished and I sighed, doing as she asked and took a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a blouse. My mother was indeed waiting on us at the door, my sister bouncing beside her with excitement.

We drove into town and to the shop just in time for my appointment and the woman greeted us. "Now, what are you looking for, style wise?" I shrugged, unsure of what I wanted. "I would like something…classical. Like from way in the past…about the 1700s maybe." my sister and mother was staring at me with such amazement, confused by my choices. It took a while for the woman to find a style that was similar to what I told her, but she brought out a beautiful lace and silk dress for me.

It was a beauty to look at and I was excited to try it on, I rushed into the changing room and pulled my clothing off in a hurry. When I was almost finished, I asked my mom to come and finish lacing me up. Her face lit up as she seen me, quickly finishing and asking me to come out into the light. It was comfortable and a perfect mix of Will's time and modern day. When I stepped out, there was a collective of gasps. I looked into the mirror and felt a rush run throughout my body as saw myself in the dress I would walk down the aisle in.

There was no doubt in my mind, no matter the cost, this was my wedding dress and I was leaving with it. "Oh my, that's gorgeous." the saleslady said and began to circle me. "You could take your hair back partly and with some curls in it, would match the dress perfectly. There are few alterations that would have to be done, it fits you quite well." I nodded and gave it a twirl, seeing how it moved and felt as I would be moving. "I'll take it!" I said, smiling brightly at my sister and mother's approving faces.

"I would also like a dress for the reception, something more modern and more for dancing to faster songs." once that dress was also chosen, we paid and left, making the appointment for the alterations that were needed for them. We picked up a quick lunch and then went to meet the men folk that were nearby at the tux place. As soon as I saw my fiancé, another smile broke out on my face and I nearly ran to him. "Amaya, Bianca, Dear!" my father called, waving us over and I walked up to Will. "Hello, sweetie." he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Hello, my love." he placed his hand in mine and gave me and twirl and hugged me close. His pocket buzzed and he pulled out the phone, quickly texting a reply to whoever it was. I was so happy he had adjusted over these years, it was a good thing. And I was completely surprised when he took me on a trip to the beach one day after 3 years of being together and proposed to me. We enjoyed our long engagement, giving him plenty of time to be fully prepared for this world.

For the past year, we slowly saved up and planned our wedding. Now it was coming up fairly quickly, we were going to be traveling to the Caribbean for the wedding, it was only right since that was where he was from… My dress was chosen and so was the rest of the wedding party, everything was coming together so nicely and I couldn't imagine my life could be any better than getting to marry my true love and spending the rest of our lives together.


	19. Chapter 15: EpilogueV3

Thrashing Waves: Epilogue(Version 3)

**This is Version 3. Amaya and her father returned to their world without Will. This is the next day after they all returned home.**

I woke up the next morning and sighed, looking at my room and remembering that it wasn't a dream and I had left Will behind. I chose my family and was happy we were all together then…but I chewed my lip, wanting to see Will again. It was making my heart hurt just thinking about it and I sighed, throwing the covers off and getting changed. I went downstairs where my family was having breakfast. My mother was filling my father in on everything he had missed and what had happened in his absence. I would do the same as him, just take it one day at a time and hope my heart would heal…eventually.

**One Year Later**

I was eating lunch with my sister at a restaurant after spending our day together shopping. "So how is your salad, Amaya? Looks really good." her fork began to reach out and I popped it with my own, telling her, "Yes, it's delicious and it's mine. You ordered that huge chicken sandwich. There's plenty for you to eat." she pouted for a minute and took a huge bite of her sandwich. I finished my salad and gave her money for the food before rising from my seat. "I'm going to take a walk around the block real quick. You can finish eating. I know you are tired from all the walking already."

She agreed and leaned back a bit, enjoying the time to relax. I walked around the corner, holding my many bags in my hands as I did a little more window shopping. I had paused, seeing an antique shop with all type of things from the past. I couldn't stop myself from opening the door and going inside, everything seemed so familiar yet impossible. I walked along the aisles, my eyes taking in all of the items on the shelves. I stopped, sitting my bags down from one of my hands and taking the item into my palm.

It was a ship in a bottle, but what drew me to it was how much it looked like the Dutchman. It was as if they shrunk it down and placed it into the bottle. I held it up into the light to get a better look when a voice came from behind me. "That's a replica of a famous ship from the 1700s, girl. Do be careful." I turned and saw a older lady holding back a curtain. "Anything in particular that you are looking for?" I shook my head and continued to look as she would comment here and there on the things I picked up.

I grabbed a few things that reminded me of my time in the past and paid for them, placing them in my bags and telling the woman thank you. I was walking down, my mind reeling from the memories that still seemed so fresh in my head. I didn't even see as I bumped into someone, nearly falling over if he hadn't caught me. His arms held me carefully as he spoke and I looked up to see his face. "Oh, careful now. I got you."

I was frozen as I looked into his face, seeing something I thought I would never see again. "Will?" I breathed out and couldn't believe that he was really in front of me. I didn't know what to say as I stared, but his face turned in confused as he stood me back up onto my feet. "Actually, it's James." he held my arm still, making sure I wasn't about to fall over again. I stared at his face, it was so like Will's, as if it was his twin…or something. I cleared my throat and blinked a few times.

"Thank you. Sorry, you just look like someone I used to know. I'm Amaya." he smiled and my heart skipped a beat, there was no way he could be real. His face was almost exactly like Will's, although I could see a few differences now that I was actually looking closer. His hair was shorter too, a modern cut and I had to admit that it suited him. "Amaya…that's pretty." I smiled and took a step back, feeling odd. "Again, I'm sorry I ran into you. I wasn't paying attention."

He waved my apology off and picked up one of my bags that fallen from my grip in the bumping. "Here, this belongs to you." his eyes were so soft and gentle, I felt myself getting lost in them as I took the bag from him. "Well, I might as well help you since I was the one who nearly knocked you over." I went to object, but he took all my bags from my hands, his fingers brushing against mine as he did. He smiled and motioned for me to show him which way to go.

"Really, it's fine. I can do it. It was my fault anyways." I tried, but he just shook his head. "Don't argue, just come on. It's not a problem, I was just wondering around for something to do." I sighed and agreed, not able to keep a small smile from my face. I began to walk, heading back to where my sister would be waiting for me. We fell in step with each other and he cleared his throat, getting my attention. "So doing some shopping huh? With your boyfriend?"

I nearly tripped over my feet at the forwardness of this guy and shook my head. "My sister. What your girlfriend get jealous seeing you with me?" I shot back, unsure of what he was wanting from me. We talked and joked with each other as we walked back. I didn't even realize that I had taken an even longer way back than before. I was enjoying our conversation more than I thought. I stopped and took my bags from him and he gave me a confused look. "I need to get back to my sister. It was really nice meeting you, James."

"Hey, hold up. Um..I know this may sound crazy but I feel like I have to get to know you." I stopped and turned to face him. I felt the same way, it was so strange. "I'm sorry, I just don't know you. I'm not sure that a good idea." I fought the feeling in my stomach, telling me to shut up and agree. This was just insane….but then again, so was my meeting Will and falling for him. I blew out my breath, meeting his eyes. "Amaya, please. Just let me give you my number. I would like to see you again. Talk again. Would that be alright?"

I thought about it for a moment, if he just gave me his number, then I wasn't putting myself in an odd situation, he was giving me the chance to decide what I wanted to do on my own. I nodded and he smiled, writing his number on my bag with the antiques in it. "Thanks. I hope we can get together and have another nice chat. I hope you have a good rest of your day, Amaya." I gave him a small wave as he walked off, a big smile on his face. It was so weird that he looked similar to Will.

I joined my sister back at the restaurant and we went home, both tired from the shopping. I placed my bags into my room on the bed and went to take a nice long bubble bath. I couldn't help but doze off for a while and my dreams were of the pirate world and the adventures I had there. When I came too, the water was getting a bit cold and I got out fast. I dressed into a pair of sleeping shorts and t-shirt. I moved the bags off the bed until I grabbed the one with writing on it.

James number and name was right on the front, I pulled out my phone, seeing the screen light up and I logged in, pulling up a blank message. I typed out a note, saying it was Amaya from today and if this was James. My finger was hovering over the send button and sighed deeply, deleting it. "It's too weird. It would be so crazy if I actually seen him again. He looks so much like…" I trailed off and typed a message again.

'This is Amaya.' After a moment, there was a chime and a pop up. 'Hey, good to hear from you…it's a little late isn't it?' I smiled, it was pretty late now, maybe I should just tell him goodnight. I didn't get a chance before there was another chime. 'Would you like to have breakfast with me tomorrow?' I was stunned and wasn't sure if that was what I wanted. I chewed my lip and thought hard. Will was gone, he's in his world. It's already been a year. I needed to move on, I knew it, and this was my chance. I grinned as I typed the reply and decided…

'That would be nice. I'd love to.'


End file.
